Now or Never
by C.Daiber
Summary: "I am so not in Kansas anymore." Anna muttered watching the people go about their day as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "You were never in Kansas to begin with." Anna jumped before turning around to see a colonist walk though Minerva like she wasn't there. "It was a figure of speech…so why here? Why is this time so important to you?" *AC3 spoilers*
1. Chapter 1

**Now or Never**

**Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed belongs to Ubisoft.**

**Chapter One:**

Anna opened her eyes seeing nothing but black. Sitting up Anna looked around she was alone and no longer in Abstergo surrounded by guards ready to kill her. Quickly standing up Anna turned around in circles making her vision spin once she stopped. Clutching her head Anna willed her vision to stop spinning. Once it stopped Anna slowly looked around trying to figure out where she was and how she got there.

"_Anna Connolly."_

The brunette spun around shocked to see a hovering woman behind her. "Wha- who are you?"

"_You know who I am."_

Anna stared at the floating woman trying to figure out who the strange and patient woman was. Her eyes widen in shock when it finally came to her. "Minerva."

"_Yes."_

"What are you doing here?" Anna demanded.

"_You touched the Piece of Eden Anna Connolly."_

Anna turned around seeing herself holding the Piece of Eden with guards around her poised to fire as she glowed. Turning back to Minerva she demanded "What are you doing? What is the Piece of Eden doing to me? I'm not supposed to be glowing like that?" panic making itself at home in her.

"_It is preparing you."_

Anna blinked, "Preparing me for what?" she asked slowly wondering if she really wanted to hear the answer that Minerva was going to give her.

"_Your body doesn't have any defenses against the illnesses and diseases over two hundred years ago. This way you won't immediately become sick and die before you complete what you have to do."_

"Two hundred years? What does the past have to do with what's happening now?" Anna asked.

"_In time your path will become clear to you. Now, prepare yourself Anna."_

A blinding light forced Anna to cover her eyes. Instantly the smell of sea salt assaulted her nose. Opening her eyes Anna stared wide eyed and slacked jawed. No longer was she in Abstergo or with Minerva, Anna Lyn Connolly was in Boston. Immediately Anna checked to make sure that she was in one piece, also taking note that she was now wearing a white and blue colonial coat with the assassin symbol wrapped around her waist with a red sash underneath it, dark blue breeches were tucked into black boots with leather leg guards reaching up and stopping at mid thigh. "I am so not in Kansas anymore." Anna muttered watching the people go about their day as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"_You were never in Kansas to begin with."_

Anna jumped before turning around to see a colonist walk though Minerva like she wasn't there. "It was a figure of speech…so why here? Why is this time so important to you?"

"_The scales are tipping and you will help restore the balance. Look for a man called Achilles Davenport, he will help you. In the meantime, you should run."_ And with that Minerva disappeared. Anna blinked at the spot before the sound of someone shouting at her reached her ears.

"Oi! You there stop!" Anna glanced over her shoulder to see several men in red coats walk towards her. Frowning Anna took off at a calm gait away from the apparent guards. Breaking out into a sprint when she heard bodies crash into carts and people crying out in anger "Stop in the name of the King!"

"Screw the king!" Anna shouted back earning cheers from the growing spectators. Wanting to get away from her chasers Anna leapt onto a cart then up to the roof. Once on the rooftops Anna took off jumping roof to roof putting distance between her and the soldiers. Positive that she was no longer being followed Anna leapt off the building landing in a pile of hay. Stepping out Anna brushed herself off and walked down the street looking for a horse to borrow.

_At least Minerva was kind enough to give me the information to find Achilles,_ Anna thought as she weaved through the tense colonists. _Even if it was through the PoE_, she thought sourly glancing over her shoulder once again to see the same man she saw when she got out of the hay still following her. It seemed that he knew how to track assassin's even if they are blending into the crowd. Then again her style of clothing and the fact that she was a female wearing men's clothing, stood out from the crowd.

"That was impressive young lady." Anna tensed as another man fell into step with Anna as the other moved up to Anna's other side. "There is somebody that wants to speak with you."

"And I take it that I don't have a choice do I?"

"It would be wise if you came quietly and without fuss. The soldiers are still looking for you."

* * *

Anna couldn't get her heart to slow down. It started its rapid beat as soon as she realized who was sitting across from her. Haytham Kenway, grandmaster of the colonial Templars. If she knew that escaping from the British soldiers would have led to this Anna would have let the soldiers take her.

Haytham studied the young woman in the assassin's clothes not two feet from him. True, Charles didn't find any weapons on her person, but the burn on her ring finger was real, no amount of makeup could perfectly mimic the rise of the burned skin. This meant that she was still dangerous with or without weapons. She sat still almost like a living statue except for eyes. Moving whenever one of his men moved, taking note where each person was on the second floor of the Green Dragon.

A bar maid brought food and drinks for Anna and Haytham. Anna pushed the plate to the side, unwilling to take the chance that the Templars paid for the cook to do something to the food. She did however; stop the nervous bar maid from taking the tankard of ale. This seemed to please Haytham as he dug into his own meal.

"There are very few, if any, assassin's left in Boston yet you seemed to appear out of nowhere." Haytham said after he swallowed a bite. He looked up from his meal almost jumping in shock. The girls' eyes seemed to glow. Wolf like in color, amber with flecks of brown, but a second later they dulled back to a normal color. He picked up her necklace and studied the crest. A wolf sitting underneath a moon with the assassin's symbol hanging around its neck. "The house of Connolly, a family of assassin's going back to the Dark Ages. What is a member of the Connolly family doing in colonial America?"

"The church never proved that the house of Connolly are connected to assassin's, though they did a fantastic job revealing that they were taking bribes from the Templars." Anna finally said.

"Ah, so the silent assassin speaks." Benjamin Church grumbled from his spot behind Anna.

"Yes it's true that your family were never convicted as assassin's but it never stopped the Order from going after the Connolly family." Haytham said before taking a sip from his tankard. "Though, it doesn't explain why _you_ are here, a member of the Irish upper class amongst the colonial rats."

Instead of answering Anna picked up the knife that the maid had left and slammed it into the table, taking silent pleasure when the men around her jumped at the movement. Taking the knife Haytham dropped she carved two circles around the knife buried in the table. A small one close to the knife and a second one bigger encasing the small circle and knife. "Templars favor guns over blades. It's reasonable since they allow a person to take out targets from a distance without being seen." She balanced the tip of the free blade on the table. "However, did you know at this range of twenty yards the gun is a superior weapon." She pointed at the large circle with the knife. "As the distance gets smaller around the gun, five meters sounds about right, the blades become superior. I can kill you Haytham before your men could draw their flintlock pistols to shoot me." Anna's grin was wolfish as the men tensed at her words. She freed the knife from the table and slammed both knives down catching Haytham's coat sleeves. She then grabbed the tankards and tossed the contents onto the other men. Drenching them and their now useless pistols in crappy ale, she stood up knocking the chair into Benjamin Church forcing him to fall. Anna grabbed her necklace as she jumped onto the table and leapt over the shocked Templars landing onto a table where a gambling game was set up sending cards and money flying. Stumbling, Anna gathering her footing and ran out the open door shoving people aside as she did. With a silent apology to whoever's horse she was taking, unless it belonged to one of the Templars, she scrambled up and took off forcing people to jump and dive out of the way.

Rain.

Anna was soaked to the bone and was shivering. Now she was going slowly to make sure that her stolen horse didn't slip in the mud and break its neck. In the rain hazed distance Anna saw a red bricked him with smoke rising from the chimneys. "Come on, I promise a nice warm stable awaits you." Anna said nudging the horse down the trail letting it decide the safest way down.

When the large home finally came into view Anna couldn't feel her hands and could barely hear the rain falling due to her teeth clattering uncontrollably. However, instead of heading straight to the house she steered the horse to the barn, stumbling when she dismounted. Anna found a stall that didn't look like it wasn't being used and led the tired horse into the stall taking off the saddle and bridle, setting them on a rack to dry. After that Anna found a somewhat clean towel and rubbed the horse down throwing a flake of hay, a bucket of grain, and another bucket of water into the stall for the horse. The task of getting the horse settled for the night warmed her somewhat, but as soon as she stepped out she was cold once again. Jogging up to the house Anna glimpsed movement in the window as she approached the door. Pulling off the hook Anna knocked on the door and wrapped her arms around herself trying to warm up.

The door flew open seconds after she knocked, confirming her suspicions that they were waiting for her to knock or do something else. Standing in the doorway was an elder man with dark skin. Dressed in nicely and was leaning on a cane. Anna tried to speak only to sound incoherent from the chattering teeth. "What do you think you are doing traveling though this storm like a fool? You should know better assassin." He demanded as he grabbed Anna's forearm with surprising strength and pulled her into the warm house. "Connor go get a change of clothes and a blanket for our friend." Anna glanced at the back of the boy as he darted up the stairs before being led into a sitting room where a fire was crackling away.

The heat of the fire reminded Anna how cold and wet she was. Ignoring the chair Anna struggled to remove her gloves and her soaked clothes. "Here," a hand reached down and removed the buckles and sash letting Anna take care of her shoes and clothes herself. "Can you tell me your name?"

"A-An-Anna C-Con-Connolly." Anna stammered wincing as the feeling started to come back into her hands.

"A Connolly eh? I'm Achilles and this is Connor." Anna looked up seeing a boy around her age, maybe a year older holding clothes and a warm looking blanket.

Standing up Anna smiled at Connor and said "T-Thank you." And without further notice set the items down on the chair and began peeling off the under shirt that clung to her body like a second skin. Uncaring if the two males were looking or not.

Connor watched the strange white woman, now without the leg guards and the jacket that he hoped to one day wear as well. Her hair plastered to her skull was dark, but he wasn't sure if it was black or a brown. After she took the blanket and clothes he managed to find, though they were probably a size or two to big on her, she set them on the empty chair and began stripping. Flushing Connor quickly turned away, hearing an amused chuckle from Achilles as he too turned around to give the girl privacy to change out of the wet clothes. Connor did manage to see the paler skin, scars possibly, scattered over her body and a strange marking on her shoulder.

With a sigh Anna sat back down in front of the fire with the blanket wrapped so only her face was exposed. The clothes were a size bigger on her but she wasn't going to complain. She watched Achilles and Connor turn back around Achilles picking up her wet shirt and breeches to hang close to the fire to dry.

"Are you an assassin?"

Anna blinked. Of all the questions that could have been asked first it had to be that one. She didn't have to look at Achilles to know he wanted to slap the boy over the head, he did it anyways. Anna nodded as best as she could, she wrapped herself in the blanket pretty tight. Connor looked excited to have met another assassin as young as he was. It made the thought that he would get to wear the assassin robes more than just a dream, a possibility. He opened his mouth to ask her questions when Achilles slapped him over the head again.

"You can ask your questions tomorrow. It is late and Miss Anna has traveled in the rain, no doubt she is tired and wishes to sleep." Achilles helped Anna stand up as he said to her, "Your clothes will be dry by tomorrow and then we can talk and ask questions."

Nodding Anna followed Achilles up the stairs with Connor behind her. Achilles opened a door and nodded into it indicating that it was to be Anna's room. It was medium in size with a full size bed, a nightstand, a desk, dresser with a mirror over it, and a chair tucked into the corner of the room and there was plenty of room to move around if she wished. A soft if slightly dusty rug comforted her feet as she walked into the room and looked around. It was a little cold in the room but Connor was fixing a fire in the tiny fireplace bathing the room in a soft glow and warmed up the room. Thanking Achilles again Anna closed the door and sat down on the surprisingly soft bed. She was out for the count the moment her head touched the pillow.

* * *

Connor peaked into the bedroom where the mysterious Anna continued to sleep. Even though the sun had already risen and breakfast had been eaten and put away. Why was she asleep? She couldn't be sick could she? She did ride during the thunderstorm so it was a possibility that she had become sick. Connor opened the door more intending to check their new guest only to be pulled back and the door closed. "Hold your curiosity until she wakes, I already checked on her and she's not sick." Achilles chided.

"But-"

"No buts you should be working on your lessons now nosing around."

It was around early afternoon when Anna finally woke up. As promised her clothes were dry and folded neatly on the chair. Rubbing her face Anna wiped the sleep out of her eyes and climbed out of the comfortable bed. She found a large bowl filled with water that had steam rising out of it she washed her face and cleaned her teeth. Scrounging around the dresser Anna found a comb to attack the rat's nest on her head. With her hair tangle free she parted it and pulled the strands into a braid only to find out that it didn't want to comply. Huffing in annoyance Anna just pulled it back into a ponytail and left it at that, she could still pull her hood over but it wasn't what she really wanted. Turning away from the mirror she stumbled over the discarded breeches hitting the bedpost as she stumbled and wind milled to keep her balance.

"Damn." Anna muttered rubbing her sore knee. Limping over to the chair Anna got dresses, she was a little confused with the buckles but spending a few minutes on them and she finally figured out how the clothes went together. Inspecting the leg guards Anna saw large water damage and left them on the chair, proving the point that water and leather don't mix very well. Finally dressed Anna walked out of the room and down the stairs. The house was painfully barren and dusty everything looked like they had been neglected for a long time, only to be now exposed to sunlight and use. She figured that it could take her three days at least to air out and free the house of dust. That is if she was going to stay here. Anna still didn't know what to do about her situation and if she should tell Achilles and Connor that she from the future. Minerva didn't say that she couldn't tell them, but then again Minerva didn't tell her a lot of things.

Her stomach growled loudly, Anna made a face and quickly set out to find the kitchen and ultimately food for her empty stomach. Finding the kitchen Anna saw Achilles and Connor eating lunch. Her stomach growled again getting the attention of the two males.

"Ah, good afternoon Miss Anna just in time for lunch, there's a plate set for you." Achilles said nodding to the plate across Connor.

"Thank you and please just Anna." Anna said sitting down. She looked at the spread and picked up a roll and bit into it. It was a little stale but it was still bread. Filling up the plate Anna dove into her food realizing how hungry she was. She didn't register the taste of the food as it went through her mouth and into her stomach, or when Connor and Achilles exchanged looks. At this point food was food and she wasn't about to complain. It wasn't until there were only crumbs left on her plate, she wasn't about to lick them up like a dog, did she look up. Realizing what she had just done Anna blushed and mumbled an apology.

Achilles just chuckled and said "It's not a problem Anna. Now if you can explain why you are here."

Anna frowned, she had no idea why she was here Minerva wouldn't tell her. Should she tell them the truth? Would it be better to get it out of the way now instead of lying through her teeth and be caught in a lie? Anna knew her family history well enough knowing that they couldn't spare anybody to come to America during this time. They were keeping the Templars and the church off of their and the Irish assassin's backs and no one would come over till after the Civil War. She couldn't lie to Achilles he took her in without question.

"Minerva."

Achilles sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Connor looked between the two assassins confused. "Who is Minerva?" he asked after several minutes of tense silence.

"Minerva is one of your 'spirits' that your people talk about." Achilles explained as Anna picked up the cup in front of her, sniffed the liquid before taking a sip. Water down tea.

"They created the Pieces of Eden that the Templars want to use to control the world." Anna explained after she downed the cup. She was already beginning to taste the food she had eaten on the back of her tongue. She had the food before but the taste and texture was different, and if what Minerva said about the Piece of Eden was correct, Anna wouldn't have to worry about getting sick and dying from food poisoning. "There was this piece that was in the hand of the Templars and I volunteered to go in and take it back." It was hard to think that this only happened several days ago as Anna gripped the cup to steady her nerves. "I got in with the help of a fellow assassin who had already infiltrated the Templars. She was the one who got my hidden blades in and helped me to get the piece…at least that was the plan."

"What happened?" Connor asked.

"She betrayed me." Anna said "Instead she almost got me killed. I managed to get to the piece and grabbed it before the Templars tried to shoot me and I suddenly found myself at the docks in Boston. I guess I need to thank Minerva for saving my ass."

Achilles frowned at her words. "You speak as if you don't belong here."

Anna nodded "That's because I was plucked from my time and dumped two hundred years into the past like some sort of science experiment." At the end she was snarling making Connor jump in shock. She almost sounded like a growling wolf.

"So you know the future?" Achilles asked looking at Anna warily it was never a good thing to truly know what will happen.

"For the most part." Anna said slowly "But I highly doubt that I alone could truly change the course of history." She paused her eyes widening in shock "I have no home." Looking down Anna suddenly remembered every little thing she didn't do, the harsh words spoken to her mother before she left to do this mission that went horribly wrong. "I'm out of my time taken to what will one day be the past against my will and with no idea why I'm here or if I will ever go home."

Achilles reached over and took Anna's hand. When Anna looked up he said "Regardless if you are from the future I can't turn away a fellow assassin even if I'm no longer one, you are welcome to stay here as long as you help out around the property. I assume by the burn on your finger that you completed your training which means you can assist me in training this one. He still needs improvement."

Tears in her eyes Anna smile and whispered "Thank you."

* * *

**...I should be working on "Almost Home" but I lost insperation to do that...and I discovered Assassin's Creed in time to fangasim about Connor. There will be spoilers because I'm watching _FusionCap_ as he's doing the walk though/game play (Because I'm too impatient to wait to see if I get what I want for Christmas) I'm also going off of Assassin's Creed wiki pages, which sadly isn't a lot, and going through history texts about the American Revolution.**

**So please review, there isn't much Connor love yet, and tell me what you think?**

* * *

**Edit: Sorry I spelt Connor's name as Conner _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now or Never**

**Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed belongs to Ubisoft**

**Wow...thank you all for who have review and favored/followed this story. I'm really glad that people like this story. Now please enjoy the chapter and leave a review.**

**Chapter Two:**

Desmond sat up and looked over to Rebecca who was staring at the computers in shock. "What the hell was that?" Desmond asked. Why was he suddenly following this Anna Connolly person? And why did that last name sound familiar?

"Everything alright?" William asked noticing that his son was out of the Animus earlier intended.

"Who is Anna Connolly?" Desmond asked.

William was silent before demanding "Where did you hear that name?"

"I didn't, I was her for a bit until she met up with Connor and Achilles." Desmond explained.

"What did she look like?"

"Just a couple inches shorter than Connor, brown hair and brown eyes, light skin." Desmond said "What's going on dad? Who is Anna Connolly?"

"Anna Connolly was an assassin who volunteered to go into Abstergo and take their Piece of Eden." William explained as Shaun walked over to listen in. "She was only there for three weeks. Something went wrong and she disappeared, neither the Brotherhood nor the Templars could find her. That was two years ago."

"Is this her?" Shaun asked looking over Rebecca's shoulder at the picture she found.

Desmond walked over to see Anna leaning against a post smirking at whoever was taking the picture. "Yeah, that's her." Desmond confirmed.

William looked at the picture before rubbing the bridge of his nose and said "Well I can call Michael and Lorena and tell them that you found their only daughter."

"So now what? Go back in the Animus?" Shaun asked.

"But why was I suddenly Anna though?" Desmond asked.

"Maybe because she's from the same time period we are." Rebecca said "But from the looks of it she's going to stick with Connor."

"Alright." Desmond sighed as he climbed back into the Animus. Though he was curious about Anna. Even though he was her for a brief time it was interesting thing to be in the mind and body of a modern assassin…even if it was the body of a girl.

**((1772))**

Outside Anna couldn't help but wince when she saw Connor climb up a tree like some ninja squirrel and look down at her expecting her to follow. Anna's eye twitched as she looked at the trees. "Do you have tree climbing experience?" Achilles asked Anna who had yet to move from her spot next to him.

"I ran through a tree if that counts." Anna said dryly while adjusting the fingerless gloves preparing for the inevitable.

"But you can't run through trees." Connor said.

Anna glanced at Achilles who just raised an eyebrow waiting for Anna to climb up the tree. "I'm going I'm going." Anna grumbled walking over to the closest tree and pulled herself up testing a limb before nodding to Connor to lead the way.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure that you won't fall." Connor said before jumping to another tree branch leaving Anna behind. Anna eyed the next branch before jumping onto the branch.

Running through the trees was almost like running on rooftops. The difference was Anna was in the air and in some cases Anna was using her arms to swing to another branch. Anna also found out that Connor liked to challenge himself and as by proxy her as well. He climbed higher and leapt faster, and for a while Anna had kept up with Connor. But the hours of running and leaping was slowing her down slightly. Luckily they came up to the side of a cliff.

"Is everybody in your family an assassin?" Connor asked when they took a break sitting on a small ledge sticking out half way on the cliff.

Anna swallowed the water from the water skin and nodded. "My parents and my brothers are all assassins. The Connolly's are one of the oldest assassin lines."

"When did you start your training?"

"When I was five years old, it wasn't until I was thirteen did I realize that I never had a normal childhood." Anna said. "When I was learning how to fight other kids were playing hide and go seek. When I was learning about the Templars other kids were learning how to speak Spanish. At first I was angry that my parents and the other assassin's stole my childhood from me but now." Anna sighed as she handed the water skin to Connor "Now I pity them. They don't know that the Templars are trying to take over the world."

"They need to be stopped." Connor said firmly. "Including my father."

Anna glanced at Connor but didn't ask about his father and said "And as long as there are assassins's the Templars will be stalled in their plans. Now shall we finish climbing this cliff?"

Connor nodded and pulled himself up with Anna behind him. "What's the future like?" Connor asked holding a hand out to Anna once he was standing on solid earth.

Anna grasped the offered hand letting Connor help her onto the ground before saying, "Well the Templars are still a thorn in our sides but to be fair…"

Connor turned to look at Anna who stopped talking. She was staring out into the frontier that was the Davenport homestead looking awe struck. "Anna?" Connor asked stepping up next to the silent girl.

"I've only seen painting of what the frontier looked like." Anna said softly not tearing her eyes away from the green forest in front of her. "I never thought that it was like this. The paintings don't do it justice."

"We should get back it's getting late." Connor said after a couple of minutes of silence.

Nodding Anna turned away from the forest and followed Connor waiting until he left the brush he used to cushion his fall. One Leap of Faith later and Anna was picking out small sticks as Connor led her back to the house.

Achilles was waiting for them on the porch, hearing a horse kick its stall and scream its displeasure. "The horse you came with has been like this for a while." Achilles said to Anna who looked concern. "If you can try to calm him down it would be appreciated, Connor it's time to work on your hand to hand combat."

Anna walked down to the horse barn where the horse she had stolen was kicking his stall door. "That can't be good for your feet." Anna said picking up a brush and a comb. She leaned against a support beam watching the horse pace from one end of the stall and back. Frowning Anna stepped up to the stall door only to jump back in shock when the horse reared up hooves kicking the air. She could only give the horse fresh water and grain before being in danger of being kicked. Putting the brush and comb back where she found them Anna went back to the house to watch Connor get handed by an old man.

For the next couple of weeks Anna would help Achilles train Connor. She would also take time to work with the abused horse, now able to get into the stall and brush the scared thing. Anna also dusted the house in a day, which she was proud of, and found paintings stored away in the attic. She eventually went back to Boston to pick up female hygiene products for herself. She had also stopped by a tailor and bought bolts of white and blue fabric intending on making a spare outfit for her and Connor when he got his coat. Anna also took the opportunity to arm herself going by the leather maker first to get a pair of new leg guards and several water proof packs that would rest on her lower back attached by her belt, then by the general store to get a flintlock pistol with ammo. She picked up throwing knives and arrow heads from the blacksmith and the shafts and enforced bow from the wood craftsman. All the while avoiding the British soldiers and Templars when she was there.

The day before Anna left for Boston she and Connor had moved the horse into a large round pen, hopping that it would allow the horse to burn through its pent up energy. Connor was sitting on the fence watching the nameless horse graze and keep an eye on him. "He's calmer than when I left." Anna commented from behind Connor. He turned around and saw that Anna now had a bow and a quiver full of arrows with white and red fletching. A pistol rested on her hip along with new pouches and he didn't doubt that she had hidden throwing knives as well.

"How was your trip to Boston?" Connor asked hopping off the fence and led her down the trail towards where the Aquila was docked and waiting for them.

"A little tense, I spent a good amount of time avoiding the soldiers there." Anna said as she spotted the ship "We going for a ride?"

"They finished repairing the ship after you left and Achilles suggested that we wait for you." Connor explained as they walked down the pier towards a gruff looking man with dark hair growing gray who was already on the ship. "Though I still don't understand why they call it a 'she'." Connor muttered to Anna.

"It's an endearment." Anna explained "The sailors are out on sea for months on end with only a ship to protect them from the elements of the sea. Like a mother protecting her child." She had gotten that explanation from her father when she had asked him about her oldest brother's obsessions with cars. It was more understandable and less likely to get a violent reaction from her. When her brother had told her that she wouldn't understand she had reacted like any normal ten year old. She dislocated her brother's shoulder and ran like hell.

"She's right you know, names Robert Faulkner Miss Anna." The man introduced himself before spreading his arms open and said "Come aboard and feast your eyes, boy! The lass is welcomed as well."

Connor and Anna exchanged looks before stepping onto the ramp. "No no no no, not the left foot!" Anna looked down seeing her right foot on the ramp. "Never the left foot. Horrible luck. Step with your right foot first." Robert explained to the two teens. Connor looked down and adjusted his stance so he was stepping with his right foot instead of his left.

"What about women being supposedly back luck?" Anna asked as she stepped onto her very first ship. She would have been sad if she couldn't go sailing with Connor all because of a stupid myth.

"Bah, you're an assassin lass. You are good luck to have on the Aquila." Robert said before turning to Connor who was testing the post on the ship. Connor lightly kicked the post before turning to Anna and Robert.

"She is…solid." Connor said much to Anna's amusement. Though she managed to keep her expression neutral as she explored the deck of the Aquila.

"Aye. Weatherly and sleek. She'll fetch 21 knots in a stiff gale, ne'er a ship from here to Singapore can out run her on her best day." Robert clapped Connor on his shoulder before walking over to Anna with Connor following. "Wha'dya say we take her out and show you what she can do first hand?"

"Where would we go?" Connor asked watching Anna kneel down to look at the square gaps on the ships railing.

"As it happens she still needs guns and officers to command them." Robert explained "We'll launch straight away. Don't worry, lad, I'll make sure you sprout good sea legs. The both of ya." Nodding to Anna as he chuckled then ordered "Haul in the main sail! Get up the rigging!" Anna stumbled as the Aquila lurched forward gripping Connor's shoulder to steady herself. "Hand over fist! Come on, men! Let's get her out where she needs to be!"

* * *

Below deck Anna had her head between her knees as Connor rubbed her back. At first she was fine, looking around in wonder with Connor trailing behind her. It was her first ship, her first proper ship. Anna almost couldn't believe it. Then the rocking became more apparent upsetting her stomach, but regardless of the nauseating rocking Anna hadn't thrown up and they were getting close to their destination, Maria's Vineyard.

Slowly sitting up Anna kicked away the empty bucket one of the sailors put before her. The men that was below deck grinned at each other seeing that her complexion was no longer green, "are you alright?" Connor asked.

"No longer nauseous." Anna said grinning as she stood up. Connor stood up as well and the way out onto the deck with Anna a few steps behind. On deck Anna and Connor looked around before hearing Robert call out to them.

"Come on, lad! No time like the present!"

Connor walked away as Anna slowly turned around taking in the sounds of the seagulls crying, the smell of the sea, and the sight of other passing ships. So much more amazing than any painting could produce. The wind picked up tossing Anna's hair straight into her eye. Wincing Anna pulled her hood up to block some of the wind and prevent her hair from hitting her face again as she walked past working crewmen and up the stairs to see Robert explaining how to sail the ship. Leaning against the railing on Connor's right she watched him turn the wheel.

"Your hood is up." Connor stated after several minutes of him calling out commands and navigating through sandbars and rocks.

"We are about to dock, I made the mistake of having my hood down when I first went to Boston and now they know who I am." Anna explained "I don't know if they sent out word to be on the lookout for me or not."

"I see."

"Drop anchor." Robert ordered "We'll go ashore, buy our guns and find out officers."

Anna followed Robert off the ship with Connor behind her. Anna knew the older man heard what she and Connor talked about and was making an effort to keep her behind him to provide a way to escape if the need arise. If she was in her time period Anna would have moved so she was walking next to him not in between two guys, but she wasn't and she wasn't going to spit this offer back in Robert's face because of her pride.

Robert led the two to a tavern and opened the doors. The smell of ale and food hit Anna as she followed Robert inside. Looking around Anna took note of where everything was. "Oh, hullo, Miss Mandy." Robert greeted "You're looking every bit as ravishing as I remember."

A gray haired woman turned around spotting the trio. "After all these years you sail all the way to the Vineyard to pay me complements?" Connor raised an eyebrow as Anna covered her mouth to hide her grin with a cough, both waiting to see how Robert would steer the conversation to safer waters.

Anna leaned over to Connor and whispered "I bet you ten pounds that they were lovers."

Connor glanced at Anna and whispered "I have no money to make such a bet."

Anna stared at Connor incredulously but couldn't say anything as Robert was talking again and she was rather interested on what he would say to get out of the situation. "We're looking for David and Richard Clutterbuck."

Miss Many scoffed nodding to a table replying "Nice to see you to."

Anna smiled and thanked the woman before following Robert and Connor to a small table where two men were nursing their respected tankard. One of them looked up as the trio approached the table and said "Robert Faulkner. Where the hell you been?"

"Sorry for leavin' like I did lads but where I was going…no one could know…" Robert said sitting down. Anna raised an eyebrow Connor and Achilles told her that Robert was drunk when Connor first met him. "You two working much?"

Anna zoned out the conversation as Connor walked around her to stand on her other side. She listened to the people around her talk about normal things, trade ships coming in and leaving, the massacre that took place in Boston, and the increase of British soldiers.

"Looks like your friend's about to catch a beatin'."

Anna looked to her right and saw that Connor was no longer standing next to her. Turning around Anna saw Connor stand before two men, one older and one younger, and demand "Where is Charles Lee?" she couldn't hear what the man wearing the wig said but immediately moved towards Connor when the second man, dressed in captain clothes, stood up.

"Hey…" Robert chided placing a hand on Connor's shoulder. Anna glanced at the wig haired man before stepping behind Robert and Connor cursing in her mind. Why was Church here? "You don't want to be doin' that, Biddle."

Biddle looked away from Connor as Anna prepared herself for the worse. "Bobby Faulkner turned to wet-nursing?" Biddle said scornfully stepping up to Robert. "Good you finally realized you're a SHITE sailor."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Miss Mandy said stepping between the two captains. "Not in here gentlemen. Better still, not at all." Miss Mandy turned to Robert and practically yelled "Bobby, take your friends and get out!"

"Let's go boys." Robert said ushering Anna to start walking to the doors. "Our guns ought to be ready. Come on." Anna grabbed Connor and pulled him with her out the door.

Connor and Anna walked along side each other listening to Robert, David, and Richard talk about their old days. "Why do you want to find Charles Lee so bad?" Anna asked glancing at Connor out of the corner of her eyes.

The boy next to her tensed before finally speaking, "Charles Lee had a hand in burning down my village and killing my mother. I want to return the favor and make sure the Templars could never do it again. Even killing my father."

That was the second time Connor mentioned his father with the question begging to be asked "Who is your father?" she finally asked.

"Haytham Kenway." Connor said walking several yards before realizing that Anna was no longer with him. Turning around he saw Anna standing in the middle of the street shock showing on her lower half of her face. "Anna?" Connor asked when he walked back to the girl.

Anna shook her head and said "Sorry I wasn't expecting that person to be your father."

"I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable around me." Connor said looking down at the ground. With the short time that Anna has been around at the homestead it seemed as if she had always been there, there were some things that she did from time to time to remind him that she wasn't truly from this time period. For some reason the thought that Anna would no longer want to be around him because of his Templar father hadn't crossed his mind until now. He liked having Anna around the homestead.

Instead Anna placed a hand on Connor's shoulder and said "It's alright my mother was a Templar before she met my father. You're not alone in this. If you want me to help you get back at Charles for what he did to your people all you have to do is ask and I'll be there." She grinned at him and said "After all you're stuck with me now."

Connor was quiet for a moment before pulling Anna into a hug he'd seen her give Achilles when he said that Anna could stay with them. "Thank you."

Surprised Anna returned the hug and said "We are friends Connor and soon when you finish your training we will be fellow assassins."

"Oi! You two love birds are going to get left behind if you don't hurry up!" Anna jumped back face bright red as people around them turned to stare at her and Connor.

"I'll kill that old man." Anna grumbled making Connor smirk.

Back on the ship Anna was walking around with a pen and parchment writing down all the supplies that they had picked up and carried on board. With everything taken down and tucked away in the captain's quarters she ventured up to the ships wheel where Robert was explaining how the swivel guns worked. Loud gun fire filled the evening sky as Connor tested the newly acquired cannons. _Men and their toys_, Anna thought amused leaning against the railing watching the ship come raining down. Looking up into the sky Anna saw dark gray clouds roll across the sky. Anna jumped when the swivel cannon close to her fired again.

"Easy there lass." Robert chuckled having seen Anna jump. "Don't want to be fishing you out of the sea due to your jitters."

Anna rolled her eyes and said "That would require me falling sideways Old Man. I have wonderful balance."

Robert laughed before turning to Connor "You are a fast learner."

"Provided something interests me." Connor responded watching Anna jump onto the rail and cross her legs.

"Ah…getting a taste for the open sea are we?" Robert asked with a grin. "We'll make a jack tar out of you yet. Now we should be getting back. The Old Man is like to have my hide for keeping you two out so long."

Anna grinned as she pulled her hood down Connor was smirking as well. Both seemed amused that Robert was afraid of Achilles' wrath. Aged as he is, Connor went back to steering the ship as Anna looked back up at the darkening sky, wishing that she had something to draw this scene with. A sound of a distant cannon going off had Anna looking over her shoulder. The feeling of something flying inches from her head had her crashing into the deck by Connor's feet.

"Are you alright lass!" Robert yelled in shock as the sound of cannon fire grew closer.

"I had a freaking cannon ball fly past my head, how do you think I'm feeling?" Anna shouted back.

"Why is he shooting at us?" Connor asked as Anna stood up and dusted herself off with shaking hands. That was too close. A couple more inches to the left and Anna would have been dead.

Anna watched the ship skink courtesy of the men on the Aquila as Robert answered "Destroying property of the crown. Disturbing the King's peace. Take your pick."

"To be fair." Anna said "The sunken ships no longer belong to the crown, they belong to the sea."

"What do we do?"

"Naught else to do but fight back!" Robert answered "Sink the bastard!"

Anna grabbed onto the railing as Connor turned the ship as hard as he could. Cannon fire from the other ship alerted the crew just seconds before the cannon balls crashed through the railings. Another ship sailed up to match with the Aquila, close enough that Anna could see the other men readying their own cannons.

"Brace!" Robert yelled ducking down. Anna, who was running to a swivel gun stopped long enough to grab the underarms of a wounded sailor and pulled him behind a stack of crates.

"Hold pressure! It will slow down the bleeding." Anna ordered once she found and pressed a rag to the cut on his leg. When the Aquila began firing back Anna leapt up and ran to the swivel gun, swinging it so it was pointing to the exposed ship and fired. Being kicked back in the process apparently her spot hit where the stored gun powder was lighting up the dark sky. Sitting up amongst the ropes and netting Anna watched the crew cheer as the enemy ship sunk. Laying back down Anna closed her eyes and allowed her body to relax.

"Are you alright Miss Anna?" one of the sailors asked bending over Anna.

"I think so." Anna groaned as she sat up. Rubbing her lower back as she stood up and walked over to the injured sailor, "We need to get this cleaned and wrapped before infection sets in. Do you think you can walk?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good there should be alcohol down below, we can use that to clean the cut." Anna said supporting the man walking over to the stairs that led to the lower deck.

"See lass!" Robert called out "I told you were good luck!"

Anna just rolled her eyes.

* * *

**This chapter was going to be longer but I didn't want to type anymore...again please tell me what you think, sorry for any spelling or gramar errors.**

**Behind the Story fact 1:  
The title of the story is a title from a song that gave this story it's lift.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now or Never**

**Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed doesn't belong to me.**

**Thank you to all who had favored, review, put this story on alert, put _me_ of all people on their favorite and alert lists. I would also like to thank my new beta reader Onesmartcookie78 for take care of my grammar, puncuations, and spelling.**

**So please read and enjoy the third chapter of Now or Never!**

**Chapter Three:**

"I got 'em! All of 'em! You get what I need and I'll give 'em to ya! You got a ship! Could find 'em all to boot!" An elder man with a peg leg cried out. Anna raised an eyebrow watching the strange man with the funny looking orange hat hobble around the dock.

"Who is that man?" Connor softly asked Robert, both watching him with Anna.

"Him?" Robert asked. "Some ol' salt always on about some letters he's got from Captain Kidd. Nonsense really but he doesn't hurt no one so I leave him be." Anna stood up stretching her arms above her head to work out the kinks in her back. "Talk to him if you fancy – but be warned he'll chew your ear off. Anyway the Aquila's here for you two – if you two should get a pang for the open sea we'll be waiting. Now I implore the both of you to head up the hill 'fore the Old Man comes out of retirement just for me."

Opening the door, Anna and Connor were greeted by Achilles who was stationed in the foyer. "Three weeks…and not even a goodbye before you two left." Anna winced, feeling horrible. Achilles had welcomed her into his home and she had repaid the kindness by running off to the open sea with Connor and Robert.

"I'm sorry Achilles," Anna muttered feeling like a kicked puppy.

"Sorry…" Connor trailed off guiltily.

Achilles glanced over his shoulder at the two teens still standing in the doorway. "Well? What are you waiting for?" Connor looked at Anna who nodded her head indicating he should follow Achilles. Closing the door, Anna walked over to the stuffed bald eagle. She turned around seeing Achilles standing at the entrance watching her.

"Is everything alright, Achilles?" Anna asked studying Achilles as he moved to sit down. Anna walked away from the eagle and sat down across from the older man.

"I did some asking around when you and Connor had your sea time adventure." Achilles said. Anna leaned back in her chair waiting for him to continue. "The Connolly family is facing charges of murder brought forth by the church, and no one has been able to leave Ireland."

"The church is being controlled by the Templars," Anna said, "but it won't be revealed till 1780, and no one could slip through to get onto a ship to sail over the pond to come here. If anybody sees me and knows my family name they would just assume I left before the charges were brought forth."

"Will it cause you any trouble?" Achilles asked.

Anna shook her head, "No more than usual."

Achilles nodded, glad that she wasn't in any kind of danger that would expose her true origins. Both heard footfalls of Connor coming up the stairs. Anna and Achilles stood up and watched as Connor got used to his new clothes. "Once upon a time, we had a ceremony on such occasions." Achilles stopped before Connor with Anna next to him. "But I don't think any of us are really the type for that. You've your tools and training. Your targets and goals. And now you have your title." Achilles reached out and placed a hand on Connor's shoulder.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood, Connor."

* * *

"Connor, Anna. Spare a moment?"

Anna looked up from her sketch book. Her drawings weren't much. Mostly practicing body positions, facial expressions, and failed attempts at drawing hands, but it was relaxing so Anna kept drawing.

Achilles stood at the edge of the circle holding rope tied to a blade. Closing the sketch book, Anna stood up and dusted off her bottom. Connor turned away from the training dummy and walked to Achilles saying: "Of course."

"Is that what I think it is?" Anna asked accepting a bound object from Achilles.

"Have a look." Achilles said to Connor holding out an unbound rope dart to Connor who immediately began to spin the rope.

"A Sheng Biao – or rope dart, if you prefer." Achilles explained to Connor, "One of the many plans given to us by Shao Jun to-" the rope dart flew out of Connor's hand, whizzed past Anna, and embedded itself into the wooden beam. All three assassins looked at the dart, and Achilles sighed and turned back to look at Connor.

"Sorry," Connor offered as Anna pulled the dart out of the wood.

"Hmmm. We'll have to work on this." Achilles exhaled before hearing a clattering thump. Turning, Connor and Achilles saw the rope in Anna's hand and the dart buried in the training dummy's neck, toppled over when Anna pulled the rope.

"It's been years since I've held a Sheng Biao," Anna said with a grin. Learning how to work with the rope dart had been her favorite lesson as a child.

A knock on the front door made the three look up. Connor walked out of the hidden room with Anna and Achilles behind him. He opened the door surprised to see a familiar person standing on the porch. "Kanen'tó:kon?"

"Yes, my friend."

"What brings you here?" Connor inquired, happy to see a familiar face once again before the thought occurred to him. "Is the village alright?"

"For now," Kanen'tó:kon replied.

"What do you mean? What has happened?" Connor wondered.

Anna watched the two friends conversation growing worried. The revolutionary war was coming closer and closer and she had yet to tell Achilles and Connor about it. They understood her reasoning of not wanting them to know and do something that would kill them, but sometimes Anna wished that she had someone to talk to about the oncoming war.

"Men came, claiming we had to leave." Kanen'tó:kon explained, "they said that the land was being sold and that the Confederacy has consented. We sent an envoy, but they would not listen…"

"You must refuse!"

"We cannot oppose the sachem." Kanen'tó:kon said, "but you are right as well. We cannot give up our home."

"Do you have a name?" Connor asked his childhood friend. "Do you know who is responsible?"

"He is called William Johnson," Kanen'tó:kon growled.

"Where is Johnson now?"

"In Boston, making preparations for the sale."

Connor's eyes widen before snarling: "Sale? This is theft."

"Connor," Achilles finally spoke, "take care. These men are powerful. Anna will go with you to watch your back."

"What would you have me do?" Connor asked Achilles. "I made a promise to my people."

Achilles was silent for a minute then said, "If you insist upon this course of action, seek out Sam Adams in Boston. He'll be able to help."

Anna's eyes narrowed when Kanen'tó:kon handed Connor his tomahawk before widening in shock when Connor slammed the weapon into the porch pillar. "What have you done?!" Achilles asked. Anna was wondering the same thing.

"When my people go to war," Connor explained "a hatchet is buried into a post to signify its start. When the threat is ended, the hatchet is removed."

"Could have used a tree." Anna commented crossing her arms over her chest.

It was a little unnerving being back in Boston. The noises, the number of people, and the increased numbers of the red-coats had Anna hypersensitive. "Look, sanctions and demonstrations won't suffice, Sam." Connor stopped grabbing a hold of Anna's arm to make her stop as well. "We need to _act_. And I'm talking about more than a sternly worded letter."

Looking around Connor spotted a group of men talking in hushed voices as red-coats walked past them. "This way," Connor whispered, grabbing Anna's hand and pulled her to the group of men.

"I sympathize with your frustrations, gentlemen." Sam said "But surely you can understand my reluctance to kick the hornet's nest. Ah! Connor," Sam greeted as Connor dropped Anna's hand leaving a tingling sensation in Anna's suddenly cold fingers. "Hello again! What brings you to Boston?"

"You," Connor said with a small smile.

Sam turned back to the other men and said: "Would you excuse us fellows?" Not giving them time to answer Sam turned around and walked away.

"This is my friend, Anna Connolly," Connor introduced Anna.

"Finding friends in high placed, Connor. Sam Adams, Miss Connolly." Sam said offering his hand.

He noticed that the girl was around Connor's age. She was wearing the same outfit as Conner and also had a burn on her ring finger. Her button down shirt underneath her white and blue coat seemed to be made of finer material than Connor's as well. It was to be expected- she was a Connolly after all. He would have to ask Connor how he manage to meet a member of the powerful Connolly family.

That would have to wait until he wasn't around the probably hot tempered Connolly woman.

She grasped his hand and shook it firmly. "It's nice to meet you, Mister Adams."

"Please, a friend of Connor's is a friend of mine as well, call me Sam."

Anna smiled and said, "Then please call me Anna."

"Wonderful," Sam said as he started to walk down the street with Connor and Anna on either side of him. "Thank you both. That conversation was about to turn unpleasant. Now, what can I do for the both of you?"

"I was hoping you could help us locate William Johnson," Connor explained.

"Of course," Sam said "I'm headed to a meeting with some men who should be able to help. Why don't you two come along?"

The three strolled in silence until Sam said, "It's good to see the people finally taking a stand against injustice."

"Says the man who owns a slave." Connor accused.

Sam chuckled as he questioned: "Who, Surry? I practice what I preach, my friend. She's not a slave, but a freed woman, at least on paper. Men's minds are not so easily turned. It is a tragedy that for all our progress, still we cling to such barbarism."

"Then speak out against it." Connor urged.

Anna wished it was as simple as that. People right now were more concern about their own freedom than that of a slave. It saddened and sickened Anna that this was occurring and there was nothing she could do about it.

"We must focus first on defending our rights. When this is done, we'll have the luxury of addressing these other matters." Sam explained.

Anna knew that if she continued to listen to this particular conversation she would say something that would expose her. So she nudged Connor and nodded to the leather workshop they were passing. The horse she stolen had thrown her off breaking the buckle on her leather leg guards. "I'll see you two at the meeting." Anna said.

"But you don't know where it is!" Sam exclaimed, stopping to look at Anna.

"I know, but I always seem to know where this one is," Anna said, nodding to Connor. "It won't take long, go on I'll catch up." Anna walked over to the workshop as Sam and Connor continued their conversation.

"Ah! Miss Connolly, what a wonderful surprise!" The owner of the small leather shop waved cheerfully as Anna walked through the door. "What can I do for you today?"

"A buckle snapped and I was hoping that you could do something for me." Anna said, explaining what she wanted the leather maker to do with her leg guards.

"That's a rather strange request, but I'll get it done." Anna smiled and handed over her leg guards and sat down on a barrel, picking up a puppy when it tried to tug on her coat tails. Crossing her legs Anna began to scratch the puppy's stomach while listening to the voices drifting into the shop.

"She was there I tell you. Right behind the idiot Faulkner and some kid." Anna tensed, hearing Church talk.

"You just saw a person in the same clothes, could have been anyone." This voice Anna didn't recognize, but if she turned around, she might know who Church was talking to. However, it was a risk that Anna didn't want to take.

"Here you are, repaired and modified to your request."

Anna set the puppy back onto the ground and took her leg guards, now connected together by a strip of leather. Looking more like modern day chaps than leg guards, with a grin Anna slipped them on and buckled the strap that wrapped around her waist. "Wonderful, how much do I owe you, Jack?"

"Consider it a gift for saving my daughter from the damn red coats." Jack said nodding at his handy work.

"Thank you, Jack, I will not forget this kindness." Anna said, glancing behind herself and seeing Church and Hickey standing in front of the shop. There was no way that she could get out without bumping into them. She would have to think of another way to get past them.

"There's a back room with a window opening up to the alley." Jack offered observing that Anna wasn't very keen on leaving through the front one.

"Thank you," Anna grinned, slipping through the back door. She found the window Jack had pointed her to it. Carefully, Anna pulled herself out and up onto the roof. Standing up Anna breathed out in relief and turned around. Only to run straight into a soldier's back. Stumbling back, Anna grabbed a chimney to keep herself on the roof.

"What are you doing up here?" the soldier growled, "get down from here!" He opened his mouth to call for more soldiers only to gurgle as blood filled his mouth from Anna's hidden blade embedded in his neck.

Anna grunted, grabbing onto the dead weight. She slid on the shingles as she tried to make sure that the soldier didn't just fall to the street. "May your soul find peace." Anna muttered closing the man's eyes. Standing up, Anna ran across several rooftops before jumping off landing on a British soldier. She heard something crunch and she prayed that it wasn't her.

"Grab her!" Anna winced as she was lifted off the ground by her quiver. The cross strap was digging painfully into her chest as she struggled to get it off. Kicking back, Anna's foot connected with someone's kneecap shattering his knee. As soon as her feet touched the street, she spun around, slamming her hidden blade into the man's neck.

A musket slipped over Anna's head, pulling back and cutting off her air supply. While spots danced across Anna's vision, another soldier tried to stab her fell back when Anna kicked out, kicking the musket out of his hands. The soldier that was holding Anna lost his balance and fell back onto a food stand. Anna managed to scramble up and slam her boot into his chest, feeling ribs crack. Spinning around, Anna shoved both of her hidden blades into the last two soldiers. Breathing heavily, Anna cleaned her blades before pocketing whatever money she found on the soldiers.

"You there! Stop!" Anna looked up before darting off down the street. Turning a corner Anna spotted a covered cart being pulled by a horse slowly down the street. Jumping in, Anna was glad to see that it was filled with loose cloths. Scrambling, Anna covered herself with the cloth before staying as still as she could.

A hand covered Anna's mouth: "It's me." Connor whispered, wrapping his other arm around her waist to stop her from struggling. When she stopped, Connor moved his hand away from her mouth, both waiting as the cart leisurely moved through the streets, taking them where they needed to go. Past all the check points and the oblivious soldiers that prowled the Boston streets.

Connor nudged Anna, waiting till she was out of the cart before jumping out as well. Anna had a bruise forming across her neck and a busted lip as if someone punched her. "Are you alright? Your lip is bleeding." Connor asked.

Anna touched her busted lip, seeing blood on her fingertips when she pulled her hand away. "It's just a cut, it'll be fine after its cleaned up." Her throat was sore and Anna just wanted something to drink to help sooth it. "Sam said this is the place to meet?" Anna asked looking at the building.

"Yes, we should see if they have something to take care of your lip." Connor nodded, opening the door and ushering Anna in.

"I told you, I'm fine." Anna said.

"That remains to be seen."

"Hey!"

* * *

**Now that you reached the bottom...there's an empty box just waiting to be filled with words.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will tell me what you think of it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now or Never**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Assassin's Creed related it belongs to Ubisoft**

**A thanks to Onesmartcookie78 for being the beta for NoN, now enjoy the story!**

**Chapter Four:**

"Look, my lips are moving, sound is coming out of my mouth, and I feel fine!"

"Your lip is bleeding, and your neck bruising."

"Yet here I am alive."

Sam looked up as Connor and Anna strolled in. "Connor, Anna, I'd like you two to meet some like-minded friends."

"Do you have anything to clean Anna's lip?" Connor asked.

Anna shook her head, "One busted lip and he's acting as if I'm dying, but if you do have something to help clean up my lip I would appreciate it."

Sam chuckled as he handed Connor a clean rag. "The owner of this fine establishment, William Molieux and the manager and chef of his newest venture, Stephane Chapheau."

Anna snatched the rag from Connor only to have it ripped out of her grasp. "You can't see where the blood is."

"Ah, Connor and I just had a ball with some Redcoats enforcing some taxmen outside my home." Stephane explained with a nod to Connor.

"The collectors grow bolder and more forceful. Something we _must_ address, Samuel." William stressed, looking at Sam.

"Then let us raise a banner," Sam answered, "something to let the people know that they are not alone. The docks are an angry place of late, protesters picketing the latest shipments of British tea. The eyes of the city are upon that stage."

"So you have a stage," Anna mused, "all you need now is a script and actors."

"A Bostonian without his tea is a dangerous beast." Stephane said, taking the rag back from Connor watching with amusement as he grabbed Anna's hand and pulled it away from her lip.

"William Johnson is smuggling the tea off the ships – one of his men tried to sell me this," William set a small pouch on the bar. "A sample of what I refused, but it's from those ships – no mistaking the stamp. He's charging a king's ransom, must be he's making a mint off those who buy it."

"Where is he now?" Connor inquired as Anna picked up the tea bag and studied the seal on the bag.

"I've never met the man." William confessed.

"May I ask why you seek him, Connor?" Sam asked.

"He intends to purchase the land upon which my village stands without the consent of my people." Connor explained.

"So he uses the money he gets from selling the already overpriced tea to illegally buy land?" Anna questioned, closing the pouch of tea and set it back onto the bar.

"Without a doubt." Sam agreed.

"I always knew tea was a part of evil." Anna commented with a thoughtful look on her face.

"A tax enforced on tea grants a boon to smugglers." Sam continued, "I'll wager the same men who levy the taxes are selling the tea. A stage requires a spectacle and I may know the play."

"We should see if we can find any tea crates in transit," Anna looked at Connor, "make sure that they aren't delivered."

"And those _maudits_ tax collectors are still at it. They could use a lesson or two, eh?" Stephane suggested as the two assassins began leaving.

"Connor, Anna, head to the docks and see to the destruction of the tea. If you two should need us, return here." Sam ordered.

Anna was closing the door when she heard something fall behind her. Turning around, Anna raised an eyebrow as Connor continued to walk away with a simple: "Pardon me."

The man turned to look at Connor crying out, "Aw, come on, mate."

Anna cleared her throat, holding up a pouch of the stolen tea bags, "This tea isn't legal, is it?" Watching amusedly as the man before her paled and took off. Anna shook her head and dropped the small bag, "So, I'll take care of the tea deliveries and you'll take care of the tax collectors for Stephane. After that we can head to the docks and take care of the crates there."

Connor nodded and walked down the street leaving Anna standing in the middle of the road. Anna sighed and shook her head before walking down another street. _Men_, she thought with amusement.

* * *

"Hey miss, do you have any change?"

Anna didn't know if she should scream, break down, or bash her head against the nearest wall. Somehow she managed to get surrounded by kids giggling and heckling her. The bashing was starting to sound better and better. Soldiers were beginning to take notice the noise making Anna nervous.

Spotting another man carrying a box of illegal tea, Anna glanced down at the four children dancing around her asking for money, an idea forming in her mind. "Hey kids, I will give you five pounds if you make that man drop his crate and not get caught."

Kid free and twenty pounds, lighter Anna watched the kids mess with the man until dropping the box of tea. The kids disappeared into the crowd before the man could grab any of them. "Hmm, possible assassins perhaps?" Anna mused as she walked away from the scene with a smirk. Turning a corner, Anna slowed down, the hair on the back of her neck standing up. Looking around, Anna couldn't find anything out of place.

"Miss Connolly."

Anna gasped in pain as she was shoved into a brick wall, an arm shoved against her windpipe. Haytham's glare froze the blood in Anna's veins. "Who are you?" Haytham demanded, "You can't be a Connolly – they have no idea that the church is run by the Templars, so, I ask again who are you?"

Anna pulled at Haytham's arm and rasped: "You are such a fool, Haytham. My family knows the church is Templar controlled, has known since they are trying to pin murder on the entire Connolly family." She choked out a laugh, "and by the time you get a letter to them, it will be too late: the church will exposed and the Templars will be chased out of Dublin."

A dogs sudden barking was enough of a distraction for Anna to sucker punch Haytham across his jaw. She ran out of the alley and down the street, not knowing if Haytham was chasing her and not really caring. She was more interested in getting away from the area.

Skidding to a stop, Anna ducked into another alley before the soldiers could really see her. Halfway down the alley, Anna stopped to a lean against the wall, gasping for breath. Something clattered behind her making her spin around, Haytham was at the opening, ready to fire his flintlock. Ducking at the last second, Anna felt the ball fly over her head, jumping up she took off once again.

Muscles burning, Anna pushed herself harder trying to create distance between herself and Haytham. Hiding in alleys wasn't going to work, so she decided to take to the rooftops. Jumping up, Anna grabbed onto a store sign and pulled herself up. Leaping from roof to roof Anna kept a steady pace, avoiding guarded rooftops when she saw a red coat. Looking over her shoulder, Anna saw Haytham right behind her and gaining ground.

The smell of the sea was getting stronger as Anna ran towards the docks. Without hesitation, she leapt off the roof and dived into the water. Emerging underneath a pier, Anna gasped for breath as she struggled out of her now useless quiver and bow. Carefully, Anna peaked out and spied Haytham's back to her, moving back under the pier, Anna took a deep breath and dove under the water and swam away from the man.

Burning lip and sore body, Anna pulled herself out of the water. Further down from where Anna had pulled herself out of the water, she heard the sound of something exploding and saw a plume of smoke rising up, figuring that Connor went ahead and destroyed the crates. Shaking the excess water off, Anna made her way back to the tavern.

"Anna, you're soaking wet." Connor turned around seeing Anna standing a few feet away from him, William, and Stephane.

"Yup," Anna popped the 'p', "I decided to take a swim because it was either that or taking a bullet to the head."

"Why are you wet?" Connor pushed.

"Like I said, I took a swim." Anna sighed, "I assume Connor took care of the tax collectors and I stopped the tea deliveries so what happens now?"

"We wait for the signal." William answered.

"What signal?" Connor questioned.

"_This meeting can do nothing further to save the country."_

"That one."

"Gentlemen, Anna…are you alright you're soaking wet." Sam observed the small puddle that formed around the eighteen year old.

"I swear, any of you ask me if I'm alright one more time, I'll slap you over your head." Anna growled eyeing William and Stephane, daring them to ask the question.

"Shall we be off?" Sam asked quickly changing the topic away from the irritated girl.

"No."

Anna looked at Connor questionably. Earlier today he was eager to go after William Johnson, now he didn't want to go through with it.

"What's the matter?" Sam inquired.

"I have spent today drawn from one bit of madness to another with _nothing_ to show for it," Connor snapped, getting angrier by each spoken word, "before I go any further, I would like to know exactly what it is you intend."

"Of course," Sam slowly answered, glancing at Anna who was just as confused as he was, "First, we make our way to Nathaniel Bradlee's house to fetch the rest of our little group. Then it's on to Griffin's Wharf, where we board the ships and dump the tea, simple as that."

"Except after what happened today," Anna stepped in before Connor could bite the man's head off, "there are going to be extra guards around the ships that are carrying the tea. Also, how are we sure that this is going to stop Johnson's tea smuggling ring?"

"Without the tea, Johnson won't have anything to sell," William explained, "and no tea means no money, which means that Connor's people wouldn't have to give up their land."

"Cheer up, Connor – for tonight we are all victors," Sam stated, "the Sons of Liberty get to send a message to England and you two rob William Johnson of his financing. Your village will be saved."

"I've got an idea: why don't you lead the way?" Anna raised an eyebrow before glancing at Connor, "That should keep us out of any further trouble, am I right?"

* * *

**Now that you reached the bottom, there's a box that needs to be filled with words, and if you are reading this on your smartphone/tablet/anything other than a computer/laptop press the review button! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now or Never**

**Disclaimer: …refer to chapter one please while I go to my closet to grow mushrooms in sadness.**

**Thanks once again to Onesmartcookie78 for being the beta. Now go read this while I try to convence myself that I'm not getting sick.**

**Chapter Five:**

…_Boston, December 16__th__, 1773…_

The sun had set some time ago, the cool air sending a small chill down Anna's spine. Shifting her weight, she peaked up over the dock seeing the dark military issued boots of a British soldier. Reaching up, Anna grabbed the belt and pulled. The man barely had a chance to call out before hitting the cold water inches from Anna's own boots. Ducking, Anna waited for two more to walk to the edge, investigating the strange noise and searching for their missing man. They too faced the same fate their friend had, their weapons and gear dragging them into their watery graves.

Pulling herself up, she whistled once and watched, with hidden amusement, Sam and William stumble from their hiding spot while Connor seemingly appeared out of the shadows. A difficult task that the assassins had down to an art when one was dressed in mostly white. In the distance they heard the sound of an approaching mob, courtesy of Stephane. Using the growing numbers to their advantage, Anna followed Connor and his merry band of Sons of Liberty onto the ship.

_Fourteen months_, Anna thought as she leaned against the ships wheel, watching the men dump the crates into the water. She has been in colonial America for over a year and here she was, watching history unfold before her very eyes. The little child in her that loved history was jumping up and down in excitement. Anna couldn't help but grin – she was where many historians wished they could be, and she was loving ever second of it.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How lucky I am to be watching history unfold before my eyes," Anna mused, glancing at Connor who was starting at her. She shifted her weight, unaccustomed to someone looking at her like they saw right through her.

"Does it scare you?" Connor asked, "To know what the future will be like? To know what will happen and that there's nothing that I can do about it.

Anna turned to look at Connor in the eyes, "It scares me more than anything," she confessed, "To know what will happen and there's nothing that I can do about it."

"Red coats!"

Connor turned away from Anna to see British soldiers beginning to get on the ship. Anna had let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding when Connor was looking at her. His eyes were intense, and that somehow made her feel warm and fuzzy.

"Connor, Anna!" Sam called out to the two assassins, "You must hold them back until we finish dumping the tea."

Without warning, Connor leapt over the rail and took out two soldiers. He spotted Anna running on the railing before disappearing over the edge, shouts of surprise and pain following seconds after. He turned back to his opponents, ducking, twisting, and disarming as he moved across the deck. Stephane nodded to Connor when he slammed his butcher knife into the neck of a soldier that was trying to run Connor through. The thinning number of soldiers making it to the deck allowed Connor to peer over the edge to check on his friend.

He blinked, wondering if it was really Anna he was watching. Surrounded by a pile of bodies, she was swinging a sword that was too large for her, taking down three men. Until now, he had thought that he had an idea of who Anna Connolly was, but he never really seen Anna in a true fight, he had tasted dirt more than once thanks to the brunette girl and had witnessed Anna face the same fate when sparring with Achilles. Watching her now, as she moved fluidly like water from one opponent to the next leaving behind blood and bodies, he realized that he didn't know anything about her.

Somebody had tossed Anna a sword. She didn't know who tossed it or why as she spun in a circle cutting down a group lined up perfectly for her. All she did know was that this sword in her hands was more suited for a man in larger stature than her own lean body frame. It served its purpose though as she raised up the weapon, blocking a bayonet from piercing her stomach, so she was more than willing to use it for a couple more swings.

Copper filled her nose as the last man fell before her, clutching his neck as he tried to stop the bleeding. With one hand, she touched her face and pulled away, a dark substance coated her fingers. Blood. Looking down Anna saw her coat and shirt splattered with blood. Letting the weapon fall, Anna sank to her knees. The entire day had been long, getting into a scrape with some soldiers this morning, running from Haytham as he tried to kill her, and diving into the water to escape from the Templar. Shifting, Anna sat down on her bottom and crossed her legs. Unable to stop the snort that came out when _criss cross applesauce_ crossed her mind. _Or is it sitting Indian style,_ Anna thought, _maybe Connor would know…or he may not understand what I'm talking about and stare at me blankly as he sometimes does…I wonder how many times I can confuse him in a day._

"I really should stop thinking." Anna muttered as Connor, Sam, William, and Stephane walked over to her.

"It will take a couple of days to make sure that Johnson doesn't have the money," William said, "you two are welcome to stay at my place."

"Thank you." Connor responded watching Anna lay down on the ground. Raising a 'brow, Connor bent down and slung one of Anna's arms over his shoulder smirking when she groaned and demanded to be put down. "You need sleep Anna." Connor stated, grinning when she just grumbled.

When Anna woke up, the sun was high in the sky and there was a trunk sitting at the foot of the bed with a piece of paper standing out against the dark wood. Pushing the scratchy blanket off, Anna and padded over to the mysterious box. The wood was warm from sitting in the sun as she trailed a hand over the grain as she read the letter.

_It was found at the docks with your family's seal on it._

_-Connor_

Glancing at the trunk, Anna set the letter down and studied the knots engraved into the wood, leather, and metal. Inside some of the designs Anna saw the curved 'A' of the Brotherhood. After picking the lock, Anna opened the lid and pulled out a sleeveless over tunic followed by a red sash, black breeches, a shillelagh of all things, and several pieces of armor. Anna glanced at her ruined coat before turning back to the new outfit. An assassin was an assassin, regardless of what they wore.

Dressed in the new clothes, Anna closed and locked the trunk with her blood stained coat safely tucked away. She was surprised how comfortable she was in the new outfit and weapons. She still had her two hidden blades over the soft white undershirt, a flexible corset to hide throwing knives underneath the red sash and the leather belt with the A. Anna's stomach grumbled reminding the eighteen year old that it was noon and she hadn't eaten since…Anna groaned when she realized that she didn't remember the last time that she ate.

She found Connor sitting in a dark corner watching the patrons of William's tavern. Sitting down next to him, Anna propped her feet onto a stool and crossed her arms.

"Why was my father chasing you?" He demanded.

Anna clenched her arm tightly before responding, "He's a Templar and I'm an Assassin. It's a reflex by this point for both sides to try to kill each other without question." She sighed and continued softly, "if he was twenty years younger, I would be dead. Are you going to try to go after him?"

"No, I'm not ready to face him," Connor answered, "I need to get stronger if I'm to kill my father…I would appreciate it if you can help me."

Anna smiled and took Connor's hand in her own, "I will help anyway I can, Connor."

Connor looked down at their intertwined hands then to Anna with a small smile of his own.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Congraulations you've reached the bottom of this chatper! For your reward there's a box below that you can fill out with questions, comments, concerns, or just general randomness that would make me laugh. (Reviewers get a special treat if they make me laugh...just saying)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now or Never**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

**Sorry this one is late, also this chapter is unbeta so please forgive me for any mistakes you may see. So, enjoy.**

**Chapter Six:**

The song _Highway to Hell_ came to mind as Anna stared at the stretch of road before her. Everything felt so real to her, the chill of the night air, the asphalt beneath her converse covered feet, and the twinkling of the stars. Pulling the leather jacket closer to her body she looked up to the stars, frowning when the small lights flickered out. Looking away from the night sky Anna began to walk down the stretch of road before her.

Walking for several minutes, Anna took in the unusual quietness of the surrounding area. No crickets chirping or the distant sound of wolves singing in the distance. If Anna was dead, this was a strange punishment, unless she wasn't dead. She could be dreaming. Dreaming was better than being dead, right? Unless she was dreaming of _Freddy Krueger_, then there would be problems. If that was the case then Anna was going to throw herself off a cliff and be done with it.

Anna stopped walking and covered her face with her hands, "I really need to stop drinking tea before I go to sleep," Anna groaned. She uncovered her face to see a dark haired woman standing in front of her with a small smile. "…hello?" Anna greeted after a moment's hesitation. "Are you my conscious?" What? Anna was allowed to ask questions in her own dreams.

The woman chuckled before answering, "No Anna, I am Juno, a friend of Minerva."

"Ah, so you're here to give me more cryptic answers?" Anna asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Time was short when the piece activated," Juno explained, "You were surrounded by Templars that were ready to kill you. We hoped that taking you from there would be safer but we were wrong and we apologize for it."

Anna waved away the apology and said, "If I can't deal with it then I don't deserve to be an assassin." She paused before asking, "So why me? What is so important about me that I have to be whisked away from 2010 and dropped into 1773?"

"Nothing."

"Ouch, what a way to kill an ego." Anna muttered, rubbing the back of her neck, "so I'm just a mistake?"

"No," Juno answered, holding a hand up when Anna opened her mouth. "There is nothing extraordinary about you, which makes you extraordinary."

"I don't follow."

"Your family is one of the few who remained loyal to one side." Juno pointed out, "everything your family do is for the people who have no idea about the fight between the Assassin's and the Templars. You are level headed which will be needed when you reestablish the assassin order and provide hope that the worst won't come to pass."

At some point during their conversation they had started walking. When it finally clicked to what Juno was telling Anna what she was supposed to do she froze. "Juno, what you're asking me to do is almost impossible," the woman stopped and looked at Anna, "The Templars destroyed the Brotherhood in America, there's no one left and you want me to rebuild it from the ground up?"

"Yet you, Ratohnhake:ton, and Achilles are still there." Juno stated gently, "And you will not be alone in this task. Anna," the girl looked up at Juno, "if this doesn't succeed the entire world will be lost."

"You are asking me to change history," Anna said slowly, "history that doesn't just affect America as a country but the entire world."

"It's a risk you must take, Anna." Juno stated, placing a hand on Anna's shoulder softly, "it is a terrifying request, one that I wish I never had to ask you."

Anna bit her lip looking down at the gray asphalt, unable to maintain eye contact with Juno's ancient eyes. "I guess this means that I won't be able to go back to my time then."

"I wish there was another way but this is the best chance that we saw, we are desperate creatures that cling to life and will do anything in our power to prolong it, even if it meant shaping your path to what we want instead of what you want."

Anna turned around and walked several feet away from Juno and bit her knuckle in thought. She sighed and turned back around, "What would happen if the Templars win? What will happen to the earth, to the people that live on this earth?"

It was Juno's turn to be silent, looking as if she was going to deny Anna's question. "If you truly wish to know what will happen, take this and go until you reach the end of the road." Juno answered, waving to a cherry red mustang convertible with the top down. "However, what you seek may not be what you want to find."

"I need to know what will happen if I do nothing and let history take its course." Anna spoke walking to the car. The leather was cool beneath her fingertips as she gripped the steering wheel tightly. The engine rumbled beneath Anna as she drove down the highway, the wind whipping her hair like a dark brown head cape.

As the miles passed by Anna clenched the steering wheel tighter until her knuckles were white with the leather creaking beneath her hands. Her stomach clenched when she looked up seeing more and more stars disappearing leaving empty patches of inky black sky. Something was wrong; Anna stopped and turned off the car before getting out. She smelled ozone and burning wood, getting back into the car Anna punched the gas burning rubber as she desperately drove to the end hoping, praying, that her overactive mind was just overactive imagination. Slamming on the breaks Anna barely stopped in time to a burning tree. Getting out of the car Anna stared at the horror before her unable to wrap her mind around what is happening.

* * *

Connor jumped out of his bed, tomahawk in hand when a scream disrupted the peaceful night of the Davenport homestead. Out in the hall, Connor zeroed in on the screaming coming from Anna's room. Without thinking, Connor slammed Anna's door opened ready for any attack only to stop short seeing only Anna. At some point of tossing and flailing limbs, Anna had fallen off her bed, her legs tangled up in a sheet.

Setting his weapon out of range, Connor moved further into the room. "Anna," Connor called dodging a flying hand, "Anna it's just a bad dream." He couldn't understand what was going on. Anna's eyes were open but glazed over and she was still screaming in terror. Anna's hand managed to come into contact with his nose before he could stop her moving limbs.

Cold water was dumped on the two eighteen year olds, silencing Anna's screams. Achilles, quietly moving as always, stood over them holding an empty pitcher. Connor looked back down at Anna who blinked eyes no longer glazed over, "Anna?" Connor's voice seemed to snap Anna out of her stupor. Suddenly, Connor found himself nearly tackled to the ground by a sobbing Anna. Unsure of what to do with this situation, Connor turned as best as he could to Achilles silently asking what to do.

"Hold her, try to get her to stop crying," Achilles stated, seeing Connor's lost look, "I'll go get her a new sheet."

Connor turned back to the sole female of the house who was currently sobbing into his shoulder. The only thing that Connor could think that was calming was a song that his mother had sung to him when he was a young boy. Slowly, Connor wrapped his arms around Anna and softly began to sing, his soft voice washed over Anna. The sobbing slowly tapered off and the tremors stilled. He continued to sing the familiar song as Anna's grip loosened and grew slack.

Something, Connor didn't know what, had him reaching up and smooth Anna's hair. Occasionally his fingers threaded through the dark brown strands realizing that her hair was longer than when he first met her. His other arm tightening around Anna's shoulders so she wouldn't collapse to the floor. Achilles walked back into the room with a dry sheet, setting it on the desk before sitting on the chair. Connor leaned back slightly biting back a frown when Anna pulled away and wiped away the stray tears.

"Care to share what made you scream like that?" Achilles asked.

Anna winced and muttered, "Not particularly," she shivered and looked down at her damp shirt, "why am I wet, and why is my door broken?"

Achilles bit back a chuckle as Connor's face turned pink. In his haste to be the hero he used unneeded force to break down an unlocked door. Achilles knew Anna was avoiding the question as he watched Connor try to come up with a reason as to why her door was barely hanging on its hinges, so for now he would let Anna keep her silence. Eventually, with careful prodding on his part, Anna would tell him what had caused such a violent reaction. Though Achilles had a feeling that he wouldn't like what he would hear. "Well," Achilles drawled standing up, "we should try to get a little more sleep before the sun comes up."

"Goodnight, Achilles." Anna and Connor muttered as the elder hobbled out of the bedroom.

"Will you be alright?" Connor questioned, watching Anna stand up and replace the wet sheet with the dry one and disappear behind a screen to change out of her wet night clothes.

Coming out Anna fiddled with the hem of her shirt before finally answering Connor's question. "Not right now," she sat down on the bed and pulled her knees up to her chest. "I just…don't want to be alone or try to go back to sleep."

Connor sat down next to Anna, hesitating a second before wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. Jumping slightly before leaning against him, soaking in his warmth, "Do you think that you will go home someday?" Connor didn't know what prompted him to ask that question, he was scared that one day she would disappear to never return.

"No."

Connor opened his eyes and looked at Anna, "Why not?" oh why couldn't he keep his mouth shut? Why couldn't he just accept that answer and change the topic? _Because you don't think_, Connor thought bitterly.

"I can go back. No matter, I kinda like it here." Anna said turning slightly to look at Connor. "Who knows I may find a nice guy here and get married and have a ton of kids?"

For some reason, Connor didn't like thinking about Anna marrying a strange man and having his children. However, he didn't say anything in case he said something that he didn't mean. "Connor? Are you alright? I was just joking about the kids and marrying thing."

"It's a big thing to think about," Connor stated firmly, "joining with someone for the rest of your life and to raise his children."

Anna sighed and explained, "I highly doubt that I will find a guy, Connor we don't have a long life span. It's shorter than other people's because of the enemy's we have and the risks we take."

"Well you won't be alone," Connor said with a smile, "you have me and Achilles, you will never be alone."

"Thank you, Connor." Anna whispered wrapping her arms around his waist nuzzling into the crook of his neck. They stayed like that for several minutes before Anna spoke, "When I was five…" Connor listened to Anna regale her childhood, filling the early morning air with childhood memories.

* * *

**Well...yeah...I really don't have much to say except that I hope that all the American reviewers had a wonderful Thanksgiving and can y'all believe that it's already getting close to Christmas? I can't believe it...however, when January 1st rolls around my first question I will ask...well you're going to have to wait :D**

**So please tell me what you think so far? There's a box just below this that will catalog your thoughts and send it to me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Now or Never**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

**Thank you for all who favored, aleted, and reviewed the story. It means a lot to me. Again this is unbetaed so please excuse the grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**WARNING: I, as the creator of _Now or Never_, am not responsible for any lost, stolen, or missing items during the duration of this chapter. Please keep small children close at all times. If there are any children by themselves they will be given soda, a kitten, and sent off to the Brotherhood where they will train to become Assassins. You have been warned.**

**Have a wonderful reading experience!**

**Chapter Seven:**

Six months had past with little incident. Anna still had trouble sleeping and would stay awake till first ray of the sun peaked over the horizon sketching. By now she had several drawings of the house, the eagle statue sitting in the parlor, portraits of Achilles and Connor, and a few of the visions that Juno had showed her. Those were promptly thrown into the fire once she was finished with them.

She was sitting at a window in the parlor her sketchbook in hand when she happened to look out the window. Kanen'tó:kon was running up to the house, panic written across his face. Frowning, Anna set the book to the side and dusted off the pencil shavings when Kanen'tó:kon burst through the door calling out for his friend.

"Kanen'tó:kon? Why are you here," Connor questioned, "has something happened?"

"William Johnson has returned – with all the money required to buy our land." Kanen'tó:kon explained, "He meets with the elders as we speak. I have begged them to resist, but I fear he shall have his way unless you and Anna intervene."

"Where is this taking place, Kanen'tó:kon?" Anna inquired, tightening the brace she had removed to draw.

"I can show you," Kanen'tó:kon answered, following Anna to the porch with Connor behind the two.

"What will you do?"

Anna turned around and with a calm expression said, "Kill William Johnson."

Connor was surprised by the way Anna answered with the simple statement. In a short amount of time, Anna's demeanor changed with the news. No longer was Connor looking at Anna, a friend and confidant. Here was Anna the Assassin, calm and collected, sure of what she will have to do and ready to face the challenge head on. It scared Connor slightly at the sudden change.

Anna and Kanen'tó:kon were walking to the horse stable when Achilles stepped out, "Watch out for Anna, Connor. She hasn't been sleeping and a mistake could mean death."

"I understand." Connor muttered as Anna pulled her horse to a stop, the reigns of another horse in hand.

It didn't bother Anna that it was easy to kill William Johnson, what bothered Anna was how quiet Connor was being. He still couldn't control his emotion in his eyes though, he was angry about something and Anna knew that if anybody was going to be the brunt of his anger it would better be her than any normal person. "What's on your mind, Connor?"

"You killed an unarmed man."

Anna stopped with Kanen'tó:kon looking between the two, she turned around seeing the anger in her friends eyes. "I killed a Templar, Connor. He would have killed us and slept like a child."

"Unarmed? How are we different from them if we kill unarmed men? Nothing more than monsters."

Neither he nor Kanen'tó:kon were prepared for the punch that Anna delivered. Kanen'tó:kon winced, glad that he wasn't on the receiving end of that blow. _He_ felt it though his friend was the one getting punched.

"Don't you_ dare_ put the Brotherhood in the same corner as _them_, we don't kill innocent children." Anna snarled, shoving Connor forcing him to stumble back. "We protect them because if we don't who will? We sacrifice our lives so they can have a life we never could! And if you can't handle it then you better take that coat off and go back to your village."

"You don't know what it's like." Connor growled shoving Anna back. "To know that the man who kill my mother is still out there, not that you would know your mother is still alive and you're just a girl not from this time."

"Oh, pour Ratonhnhaké:ton who lost his mother, guess what millions of children lose their mothers to life. The world doesn't revolve around you! Do you think that Lee will care? Do you think any of the Templars care what goes on in your life? They don't. They would rather see you dead." Anna turned around and stalked back to her horse and left the two behind.

Kanen'tó:kon glanced at Connor who was rubbing his jaw. "Is everything alright between you two?"

"Everything is fine." Connor growled before stalking to his own horse. "Are you coming or not?"

Kanen'tó:kon shook his head and walked over to his borrowed horse and followed his friend back to the village. Whatever is happening between the two, he was glad that he wasn't involved.

* * *

Achilles watched the three ride off before going back into his now quiet home. It was strange how he was already expecting to hear Connor and Anna debating about one thing or another, hearing the rhythmical sound of flesh hitting wood as Connor continued to train, smelling something delicious coming from the kitchen where Anna had taken refuge, or see Anna sitting outside in the sun drawing in her book with Connor lounging close by. Sighing, the former assassin hobbled into the parlor where Anna had taken refuge before Connor's friend had showed up with bad news.

Anna's book was sitting on the table opened to a drawing of an older woman that was still being worked on, Anna's mother perhaps? He flipped through the sketches watching them steadily improve with each page. The house, himself, Connor, the Aquila ship, and other places of the homestead were Anna's subject of choice.

Achilles set the leather bound sketchbook back onto the table, frowning when a loose piece of parchment floated to the floor. Grunting, Achilles bent down and picked up the paper. Turning it over his eyes widen at the horror penciled onto the paper. Was this keeping Anna up at night? Tucked into the recess of her mind? Shoving the parchment back into the book, Achilles rubbed his eyes and set about reading a book to keep him company while waiting for the two teens to come home. Alive and well.

Achilles was uncomfortable with this feeling in the pit of his stomach. The worry and fear that he is feeling grabs onto his heart every time he watches Anna and Connor walk out the front door. As if one of them will come back bleeding and broken or hearing that the two have fallen in the field. He didn't like this new found feeling, but he put up with it and tried to force it to the side till they walk back through the door.

It concerned him how close Connor and Anna had become during their stay at the Davenport homestead. Maybe it was the innocence in Connor's eyes that reminded Achilles of his own boy, and the times when Anna turned to him for guidance even though she already was an assassin when she came to them. It felt nice to be needed again, even if it was only to separate an argument that was seconds away from a fist fight. Sometimes those two argue more than any married couple. Achilles didn't mind, it made his home more lively and welcoming. Something it hasn't been in a long, long time.

Several days had passed before Achilles heard a horse gallop past the house. Setting the book he was trying to read to the side he stood up hearing the front door open then close. Anna had walked past the room where Achilles had taken refuge. He waited patiently hearing her stop and walk back to the room. "Achilles?" her voice was timid and laced with tiredness and hidden fear.

"I'm here." Achilles answered, it was a silent promise to always be there when Anna needed him the most he sat down as Anna slowly walked into the room and sat down across from him. Her skin, already pale from her Irish heritage, was paler with dark bags underneath her eyes.

"William Johnson is dead." Anna spoke after the two were quiet. "Connor and Kanen'tó:kon had gone back to their village to deliver the news."

"Yet you're here." Achilles stated.

"I'm not about to encroach on Connor's safe haven, even if he doesn't realize that his home is his haven." Anna explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

Achilles nodded in understanding, everybody needed a place to run when the world became too much to handle. Now it was time to confront the young woman when she was already too weak to fight back, a dirty trick, but Achilles feared if he didn't Anna would make a mistake and die needlessly. Pulling out the evidence, he places it between the two of them. Apparently Anna still had some color left for when she saw the drawing, she paled and looked away.

"I've heard," Achilles mused, "that talking about a traumatic event helps relieve the burden."

"Are you sure you want to hear this?"

Achilles was silent, his fingers interlaced with each other. Anna sighed and rubbed her face with her hands and began to tell Achilles everything. It took four hours and two pots of coffee for everything to come to light. Achilles rubbed his temples as he looked at the picture, thankful that Anna picked up the pencil instead of a paintbrush. He didn't think he would like to see it in color. He glanced at the young woman who was curled up on the couch with a throw blanket over her fast asleep. She shifted before settling but was sleeping soundly instead of screaming.

* * *

Connor was in a sour mood as he led the horse onto the Davenport Homestead. It was one thing to witness Anna interrogate a dying man, but another for his companion to bluntly say that Johnson wouldn't hesitate to kill them if given the chance. He couldn't remember ever yelling like he did at Anna, but she had gotten in his face and yelled back. Leaving poor Kanen'tó:kon to try to diffuse the argument.

Now that Connor had cooled off he felt bad at yelling at Anna. He couldn't understand how calm Anna was when she killed Johnson. Maybe Achilles could provide an insight to his questions, after he apologized to Anna for starting the fight, for basically calling her a monster. Anna's horse stall empty, he frowned as he made his way up to the house where no doubt his mentor was waiting.

Achilles was waiting for Connor and wasn't surprised that Connor first asked about Anna. "She's with Myriam; they went to a nearby town to trade the skins for supplies."

Connor turned around, intending to head out to meet the two girls when Achilles continued, "They left this morning and should be back soon…Anna told me about the argument," Achilles watched Connor's shoulders tense, "she didn't blame you for the fight. She mostly blames herself."

"But it wasn't her fault."

Achilles raised his eyebrow before saying, "She said that you would say that, it's not surprising that this argument broke out between you two. Considering how you two have been raised in two different worlds. One which deals with death and one that knows peace." Connor sighed and sat down knowing that this was going to be a long explanation.

Laden with food, Anna nudged the kitchen door open and dropped the boxes and bags onto the table. Rubbing her sore arms, she opened the packages and began to place everything where it belonged. Once everything was put away and sorted, Anna walked further into the house finding Achilles and Connor hovering over a book, ink smudges on their sleeves. Leaning against the frame with a soft smile on her face, she watched them for a bit before heading back to the kitchen to separate the spices that she and Myriam had bartered from the traveling spice trader.

Later that night Anna was sitting on her bed looking out the window as the sound of thunder shook the house. She rested her chin on her knees, remembering when she and her mother would sit at the open door and watched the thunderstorm. Her room lighting up as a crack of lightning flashed across the sky then darkened as the light slowly faded. Her newly repaired door creaked open, Connor peaking in before opening fully once he realized that she was awake. "Couldn't sleep?"

Connor shrugged and sat down on the edge of her bed. Achilles told Anna when she was washing the dishes that Connor felt bad about the fight, which she thought was ridiculous; she had taken far worse insults than what Connor had dished out. They mostly came from her brothers and angry Templars, but that was beside the point. "I'm not going to bite, Connor." Anna pointed out, patting the bed space next to her. Connor sighed and moved to sit next to Anna.

"I'm sorry."

"Shut up, just shut up, Connor."

Connor opened his mouth only to have it covered by Anna's hand. "Listen and listen good, I'm not some dainty girl that wilts when she gets insulted. Yes we had a fight and yes we said things we didn't mean, but we were angry and tired and scared. Now we are going to sit here and watch the thunderstorm in peace as friends." Slowly, Connor nodded a little amused when Anna's hand followed his movement. Grinning, Anna moved her hand and leaned back against the pillow she was leaning on before Connor tired to apologize. "As an added note," Anna continued, "I forgive you and I'm sorry as well. I never should have said those things."

Connor smiled and leaned back watching the rain hit the windows of Anna's room. "Anytime there was this big thunderstorm mom and I would sit at an open door and watch the rain fall." Anna whispered, leaning against Connor with a bitter sweet smile. "And if dad was there he and mom would sing songs from their childhood and recent songs. It was amazing to listen to the two of them together."

Connor listened to Anna talk about her parents, absently moving to hold her hand with his own; both were quiet for a while until Connor heard Anna softly humming. _"Are you going to Scarborough fair? Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme. Remember me to one who lives there. He once was a true love of mine."_ Anna continued to stare out the window remembering her mother's favorite song that she would always sing no matter where she was in the house. _"Tell him to make me a cambric shirt. Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme. Without no seam nor needlework. Then he'll be a true love of mine."_ She felt Connor gently squeeze her hand, curling into him Anna felt his arm move to her shoulders sending pleasant electric shocks down her spine. _"Tell him to find me an acre of land. Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme. Between the salt water and the sea strand. Then he'll be a true love of mine."_

"_Are you going to Scarborough fair? Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme. Remember me to one who lives there. He once was a true love of mine."_

Connor stayed awake as Anna fell asleep. The thunderstorm continuing to rain down, he absently rub circles on Anna's bare shoulder watching her room light up then dim. Something in their dynamic has changed. The fight they had revealed that both were scared of the unknown future, neither one had said that they were scared but he knew that he was scared. He felt Anna sigh and shift in her sleep, moving closer to his side ignorant of the light blush on his cheeks.

Anna once mentioned that she would have to find someone in this time if she ever wanted to get married but that it would never happen. Because of the short lifespan that assassin's seemed to have. Looking back at her statement now, it seemed that she was making an excuse, but he had a feeling that Anna's tongue could be sharper than it was back in the forest and he wasn't going to be the test subject to see if it was sharper when her mind wasn't clouded by fear and lack of sleep. Was it because he wanted more than just friendship with Anna? That was insane notion, Anna was his friend and friends don't fall for each other.

Right?

* * *

**Welcome to the end of the of chapter! Now if you just look below this text there is a box/review area where the creator of NoN would love your input. Thank you and have a wonderful day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Now or Never**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter.**

**Um...would you believe that I was waiting to upload this for an early Christmas present? No? Okay, well...blame Hawkeye...he was distracting me with his muscles and his sharpshooter-ness...oh sorry where was I? Please forgive me for the lateness of the chapter and I hope you have a wonderful Holiday whatever it may be!**

**Chapter Eight:**

_(Davenport Homestead, 1775)_

Anna had taken over Achilles' office, her boot covered feet propped on the wooden desk. Apple in one hand and a letter that Connor had found on Johnson in the other, strewn over the desk were maps of the different colonies. Each with a mark where the patriots were keeping their weapon supplies, most of the markers had question marks next to them, now more than ever did Anna wish she had a history text book, a computer, or somebody to bounce historical idea's off of. Setting the letter down, Anna set her feet onto the floor and rubbed her face before pinching the bridge of her nose.

Connor had retreated to the underground room when Anna began pulling maps, ink, and a quill pen after she first read the letter. Muttering to herself about 'computers' and 'GPS', Connor had no idea what those words meant and Anna looked for gone to ask what the strange words meant. Connor set down the brush he used to cross out William Johnson's picture and stood back to look at the others. More focused on Jonathan Pitcairn that the other Templars.

Achilles walked up to Connor who softly said, "I thought it might bring clarity. Or instill a sense of accomplishment, but all I feel is regret. Even if it was Anna who dealt the killing blow."

"Hold fast to that," Achilles ordered, "such sacrifices must never come lightly."

"I should have done it, but I didn't." Connor muttered darkly mostly angry with himself for putting Anna in a place where her hand was forced.

"Anna had long come to terms with what she was raised to do," Achilles explained, "the death of her two friends who knew nothing of Assassin's or Templar's sparked the fire that we see in her now."

Upstairs, Anna was ready to tear her hair out. She wished Ian was here; her older brother was more versed in American history than she was. Sitting down she picked up a map with 'Lexington' labeled on the top. Anna stared at the word. She wanted to slap herself; history 101 says that the first shot that was heard around the world happened at Lexington and Concord. A knocking at the door jolted Anna out of her stupidity party she shoved the maps and the letter away before heading to the front door.

Standing before her was a man out of breath holding a letter. The man straightened up as Achilles walked up behind Anna, who was now reading the letter. Once she was done she handed it to Achilles, smiling at Connor when he walked in.

"What is it?" Connor asked, returning the smile with a smile of his own.

"A request for aid from Paul Revere," Achilles decided to ignore the flirting banter between the two in favor of the letter in his hand. "Seems the Red Coats are up to something in Boston guess you two made an impression on the Sons of Liberty."

"They mistake me for one of their own."

Anna snorted, "They are more interested in Connor than a simple woman, I was included in the letter out of common curtsey." She yelped seconds later, grabbing the back of her head as Achilles lowered his cane. "I need this brain," Anna whined, rubbing her sore head, "it's the only brain I got."

"Please tell Mister Revere he has my sympathies," Connor continued watching Anna stick her tongue out at Achilles' back, "but _we_ cannot help at present."

"Connor," Anna said as the man who brought the letter started to walk away, "John Pitcairn is mentioned by name and he is next on our list."

Connor stared at Anna before turning to Achilles, "Where are we to go?"

"Mister Revere's house in Boston," the man explained, glad that the two assassin's agreed to help, "if you'd like I can show you where to go."

"Don't worry about it," Anna smiled as Connor shoved past him, sometimes Anna just wanted to slap him sometimes, "we can find our way, thank you for bringing the letter."

* * *

"Connor you can't just…" Anna sighed as Connor barged through the door without even knocking, "Waltz in like you own the place."

"Ah, Connor," Paul Revere greeted, "and Miss Connolly. What a relief." He walked over to Connor and Anna eagerly placing a hand on Connor's shoulder, "Allow me to…" Paul trailed off when Connor shrugged out of his grasp and stepped back till he was standing next to Anna, using her as a barrier between him and Paul. "To introduce you two to William Dawes and Robert Newman."

"Your letter…" Connor winced as Anna's heel dug into his foot. Glancing at her he saw the warning look in her eyes and closed his mouth. He was getting closer to being slapped over the head.

"Thank you Mister Revere," Anna said, giving Connor one final look before turning to Paul with a charming smile, "for trusting the both of us. The thought that the Red Coats planning on moving on Lexington and Concord is unsettling, but we were told in the letter that Pitcairn was here. It was the main reason why we took the risk of returning to Boston in the first place."

"Aye." Paul agreed, returning the smile. "He's readying an assault on Lexington, where Adams and Hancock have taken shelter. After that, he will march on Concord – hoping to destroy our weapons and supplies. You must help us!"

"Only tell us where to find him, and we will put a stop to this." Connor responded.

"He has dozens, if not hundreds of soldiers at his command." Paul explained, "You cannot hope to match him by yourself, but fear not – for you will not have to. We have an entire army of our own, merely awaiting the order to take up arms."

_The Minute Men hardly counts as an army_, Anna thought frowning at the enthusiasm Paul was displaying. "Then you must call upon them." Connor said pulling Anna out of her thoughts.

"Indeed," Paul agreed, "you and I will cross the Charles River and rouse the boys."

"I will not do this without Anna." Connor snapped, annoyed that the man in front of him left Anna out of his little plan. Keeping Anna close by his side was the only way to make sure that she didn't do anything rash that would get herself injured or killed.

"Of course, Adams said you two were attached at the hip, Miss Connolly if I may be so bold as to ask what line are you from." Paul questioned, turning to the Irish girl.

"The main family." Anna answered.

"Line?" Connor inquired, turning to look at Anna.

"After the Dark Ages when the power struggle began, my family and several small families joined together underneath the Connolly banner," Anna explained, "the main family, which I'm from, hold powerful positions in the British Government. The others hold positions in military, church, and other important forms of political power."

"Exactly, her family line will allow her to travel past the barriers without anybody thinking twice especially the Red Coats." Paul said before turning to the other two men in the room, "William, I need you to take the overland route and raise the men. Traveling with Miss Connolly should make the journey easier."

"They will be looking for assassin coats," Anna said, "I'll be exposed."

"Not unless you dress the part, before Adams left he left me your trunk which still has several articles of clothing that appears to be of the latest fashion back in England." Paul explained, nodding to the trunk that was tucked away into a corner and partly covered with a cloth. Paul then turned to Robert as Anna walked over to the trunk.

Connor paced in front of the small door. He wanted to see Anna off before going with Paul. He didn't like the idea but Anna was going along with it. "I know you're down there Connor, so don't you dare laugh at me." Anna walked down the steps with Revere's wife behind her. Anna's hair was pulled up into a coiled bun with a few strands loosely coiled a small dark blue cape was draped over Anna's shoulders. The dress that she was wearing brushed against the ground floor but was high enough so that she didn't have to hold it while she was walking; it was the same dark blue as the cape that clung to her body until the fabric hit her hips and flared out. The sleeves were puffy and went down to her wrists which were covered by the hidden blades.

"I look ridiculous." Anna grumbled as she adjusted her grip on a bag, Connor didn't notice earlier. He also didn't notice that Paul was grinning at the awe struck look on his face.

"I think you look lovely," Paul's wife said, "Don't you think dear?"

"Absolutely stunning, almost like royalty. Don't you say Connor?" Paul asked, turning to the younger man standing slacked jawed beside him.

The question seemed to snap Connor out of his stupor as he nodded and said, "you look lovely, Anna."

Anna smiled timidly at Connor unprepared for the complement before turning to William and said, "Shall we be off then?"

"We will meet you in Lexington, if not Concord." Paul said as Connor helped Anna into the carriage that they were using to sneak past the Red Coats.

Anna grabbed Connor's sleeve and waited till he turned back to look at her, "Be careful Connor. I don't want to go back to Achilles and tell him that you were killed because you decided to be brash."

"The same goes for you." Connor said patting Anna's hand before stepping back and closing the carriage door.

"Miss Anna we are reaching to the last check point," William Dawes called back, "after that we will go until we can no longer hear them stop and let you change and we can continue on horseback."

"Thank you Mister William." Anna answered, fiddling with the pendant that had her family's crest that proved who she was pretending to be. She lurched forward when William suddenly pulled the carriage to stop. Straightening up Anna heard William talk to the Red Coats and looked down, her eyes widening when she saw her assassin coat tumbled out of the bag that Paul's wife had found for her.

Lunging for the coat she shoved it underneath the bench and straightened up as the carriage door flew open and a Red Coat looked in. "Can I help you gentlemen?" Anna asked her Irish accent coming out.

"Your name Miss?" one of them gruffly asked.

"Anna Rachel Connolly, daughter of John and Isabelle Connolly, why do you ask?" Anna questioned.

"We are looking for Patriot Rebels."

Anna raised an eyebrow, "Rebels? Why would I be hiding rebels in my personal carriage?"

The two looked at each other before apologizing to Anna, closing the carriage door, and waving to William to drive on. When the carriage began moving again, Anna let out the breath she was holding and looked down at her hands, "Good God my hands are shaking."

"It was quiet a nerve wrecking situation," William answered, "there we are we should be far enough from them. I'll unhitch the horses and get them saddled while you change."

Anna stepped out of the carriage back in familiar clothing. William stood off to the side holding onto two pairs of reigns. "Down this road will lead you to Paul and Connor, I need to go down this road to raise the troops, God speed Miss Anna."

"Thank you Mister William," Anna said mounting up and nudging her horse down the dark road, "keep an eye out for Red Coats!"

"Likewise Miss!" both disappearing into the dark with only the sound of hooting owls and chirping crickets for company.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Like it just a bit? Let me know in the box below!**

**And once again I would like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Hanukkah, and all the others that I may not know...I really need to expand my knoweledge of the world. Now if you excuse me, I must go stare at the presents while wishing I had Superman's x-ray vision, btw has anybody seen the trailer for the new Superman movie?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Now or Never**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**There are no words to excuse how late this is. I was planning on having a Christmas chapter out but my computer had to be taken to Geek Squad multiple times to 'fix' it with it worse than when I took it in in the first place. Not happy about that, but I also started school as a full time college student. Already I had an in class essay that I thankfully passed, a take home quiz that I didn't do so well on and on top of it every time I go to my US History 1 class all I can think about is Connor...and I have a test coming up in that class. So inbetween classes, studying, chores, and trying to catch up with The Walking Dead show, and on top of that watching House of Cards on Netflix (if you have Netflix I highly recomend you watch House of Cards it is surprisingly interesting).**

**So without further to do, I think you will like this chapter and please don't forget to leave a review even if it's a small one. Also please forgive me for any mistakes I may have made.**

**Chapter Nine:**

"Be still, Anna or I will never get the wood out."

"This is embarrassing," Anna grumbled as Adams continued to clean the cut on her upper arm, "swear on your life that you won't tell Connor how I got this cut."

"I'm not going to be the one to tell him that you tripped on a branch," Sam chuckled as he finished tying off the bandage and tossed the bloody rag into a basin filled with red water, "knowing that he's going to ask anyways will make this night more entertaining…you sure he's going to come here tonight?"

Anna nodded, rolling down her sleeve. It was beyond embarrassing to have _trip_ over a fallen log. Her, an assassin, tripping over a log. It just wasn't herd of. It didn't help that as soon as Connor saw the red stained sleeve he was going to hound her until she broke and spill every cringe worthy second while becoming red in the face. She couldn't _wait_ for that moment. Moving away from the window, Anna leaned against the wall closest to the fire facing the door as it opened revealing Connor and Paul.

Hearing the door open the three men turned around in their chairs. "Paul, Connor, " Sam greeted, "good to see you."

Connor shoved past Paul bluntly saying, "You need to leave. The Redcoats are coming."

Anna couldn't help but shake her head. Blunt as ever her Connor was. "Aye, so William's told us." Sam responded as Anna emerged from the shadows smiled at Connor and nodded her head in greetings to Paul, "Let them conduct their little search. They'll find nothing."

"Sam," Anna spoke up waiting till the man turned away from the fire to look at her, "Pitcairn is planning on killing you, you need to leave now."

Sam turned to Connor and Paul for conformation as his friend nodded gravely, "I'm afraid it's true." Paul answered the silent question on Sam's face.

Standing up Sam said, "I suppose we have no choice then, but to go." He then turned to his other companions and asked, "What of you three?"

"Dawes and I will continue on to Concord." Paul answered before turning to Connor and Anna, "Connor, Anna, it's best you two stay here and help our man John Parker hold the town. It'll give us time to spread the word."

"Good luck Paul." Anna called back to the three men.

"Good luck to you and Connor, Miss Anna." Paul said before closing the door behind him.

"Anna…what happened to your arm?" Connor asked, looking between the suddenly blushing assassin and a laughing Sam.

"Not. One. Word. Sam." Anna growled before stalking towards the back door leaving a confused Connor with a chuckling Sam.

**((Sequence 7: Lexington April 19, 1775))**

John Parker coughed into his hand before clenching the musket tighter and yelled out to the militia in front of him, "Stand your ground, men! Don't fire unless fired upon!" He paused as his body shook from another round of coughing before continuing in a dangerous tone, "But if they mean to have a war, let it begin here."

"Pitcairn."

Across the field Pitcairn sat on top of his horse dressed in reds, golds, and whites of the British uniform with the red military behind him. "Disperse, you damned rebels" Pitcairn called out, "lay down your arms and disperse!"

Anna heard the first gun fire before a led ball flew past her shoulder. Immediately the men in front of her began to run away in fear, realizing they were outnumbered and outgunned. She felt Connor grab her elbow, pulling her back and tucking her behind the stone wall. For once she didn't argue and peaked around the medium size wall as Connor dragged Parker, raving and frothing at the mouth with anger, to her hiding spot.

"They are not coming back," Connor snapped, "you will have to make do with those who remain."

"Don't you lecture me on how-" Parker growled, about to lay into Connor before realizing that the sound of gun fire tapered off. "Return fire! Return fire!"

The remaining men hesitantly crawled out of their cover and returned fire. Parker turned to the two assassins' next to him and explained as he ducked for cover, "You two need to get to Concord and warn the others." Parker pulled out a letter from his coat and handed it to Anna, "Show this to whomever leads there, should be a man by the name of James Barrett." Anna tucked the letter safely into her belt pocket as Parker coughed before waving them off. "Go on now." Connor grabbed Anna's hand and gently tugged her along as they half crawled half ran away from the main battle.

Lexington was in chaos. Militia men running away in fear, as smoke began to choke the breathable air. Connor found two horses and waited for Anna to mount hers before taking off. It didn't take the two long to reach Concord, Connor growing more worried that Anna hadn't spoken a word since last night. However, he had to put the concern in the back of his mind as he reached Sam and a gray haired man, "Blood's been spilled in Lexington, and there's more to come," Connor warned, feeling Anna slip the letter into his belt, "the Regulars are on the march."

Barrett gave a condescending smirk as he replied, "You don't say? Why do you think I have men up here?" Anna frowned as Connor remained silent. "Go home," Barrett said, "'fore you get yourself killed. I've enough to worry about without some green boy looking to play hero for his lover."

"I can vouch for him, and Miss Connolly, she can hold her own just as any man." Sam stepped in seeing the dangerous glint in Anna's brown eyes. Barrett glanced at Sam before turning to Anna who only tilted her chin up and allowed her hidden blade to slide out, silently daring the older man to make another sexist comment.

"John Parker as well." Connor stated, pulling out the letter and held it out for Barrett to take. The man accepted the letter and turned away from Connor and Anna. Connor turned to Anna seeing the barely contained rage. Without even thinking about it he reached out and grasped her clenched hand, giving it a comforting squeeze before letting go and walked over to Sam. "Where's Revere?"

"Captured."

"What?" Connor questioned in shock.

"Fear not," Sam answered, "that man's no stranger to sticky situations. He'll be fine, I'm sure of it."

Barrett cleared his throat, stepping into the conversation "You ladies finished gossiping?" He turned to Connor and Anna and said, "Parker seems to believe you two are not completely useless. So I suppose there's a thing or two you might be able to help with. When the fighting starts, we'll need to hold those positions there. They're critical to the defense of Concord." Barrett turned to look at Connor, "Good boys, not used to soldiering. They need someone with experience to direct them. That something you can do?"

Connor nodded.

Barrett stepped closer to Connor almost growling, "You'd best be telling the truth."

"You have my word."

* * *

Anna had left Connor on the ground, finding a perch in one of the trees close to the river. She could hear faint marching in the distance as Connor began to get the men in some semblance of order. Something was itching at the back of her mind, telling her that something was off but she couldn't figure out what it was. As far as she knows this piece of history was going according to what was written in the books. So what was wrong? Anna reached out grabbing onto a limb to swing down when she noticed that the branch was shaking. Letting the branch go she looked down at her gloved hand and saw the tremors.

Anna Lyn Connolly was terrified.

Over the course of her eighteen years Anna had felt a lot of things, love, anger, self hatred, and even hopelessness but never had she felt as terrified as she did now. Here she was an assassin out of time fighting to stay alive in a war that will make the history books and falling in love with the assassin that started it all. Anna almost fell off the branch she was perching on when that thought passed her mind. Was she really falling in love with Connor? The emotion was there, yes, and she got that fuzzy feeling every time they touched. Her mother often said that whenever she looked at her husband it was like the world just disappeared and it was the two of them in their own world.

It happened from time to time. When she looked at Connor it felt as if that there wasn't anything else in the world that could possibly matter. Then the illusion broke and she was back in reality where the chance of dying was greater than the chance of living to an old age. There was time when Anna disliked being an assassin but she would rather know the cruel reality of the world than believing that the world was mundane and safe.

"Anna?" Anna looked down seeing Connor looking up from his position on the horse, "What are you going to do?"

Anna looked up seeing the red coats beginning to line up. She looked down and answered, "I'll scout the edges and make sure that there aren't any Regulars trying to sneak around."

"That is a good idea," Barrett said watching Anna disappear into the trees, "Sam has told me what she can do. She'll be fine."

Connor nodded and turned his horse to watch the incoming soldiers. The battle lasted all day but was eventually won; amidst the cheering men Connor tried to find Anna but the female assassin was nowhere to be found. Dismounting, Connor moved through the cheering militia to where Anna disappeared. She made it easy to track her and he quickly found her finishing off a red coat. Her back was to him making it easy for him to watch her just standing there. Her fists clenching and unclenching as she stood amongst the dead tremors wracking her body. Stepping out of the shadow of the trees he waited for her to turn around, when she didn't he walked up till he was standing right behind her. "Anna?" Connor questioned softly hesitating before letting his hand rest on her shoulder. A little shocked when arms were wrapped around his neck, unsure what to do he just wrapped his arms around Anna's waist.

Eventually the sobs calmed and the tremors stilled. Anna pulled back but didn't step away which made a not so small part of Connor happy as he wiped away the stray tears that remained. With a bold move and the high of battle still running through his veins he pressed a kiss on Anna's forehead. "I'm glad you are alright." Connor whispered his forehead resting against hers.

"I was terrified." Anna whispered taking comfort being in his arms, "Look at me, I'm out of my time and taking a part of a war that I could be killed in."

"I won't let that happen."

Anna smiled tracing his jaw line, "I know," she whispered, "but you can't control what will happen in this war or what the Templars will do. We live in a dangerous world Connor and we will try to do whatever we can to stay alive but that's all we can do is try."

"I promise you." Connor said looking Anna in the eye, "I will do everything I can to keep you safe. I can't lose you. I won't lose you to this war or to my father." Then he kissed Anna on the lips.

* * *

**I bet you didn't see that coming now did you? Again please don't forget to leave a review...you know you want to.**


End file.
